Secrets
by zefronlover19
Summary: Santana wanted forget about what happened in the past and when she met Sebastian Smythe she thought that her past was far behind her. But what happens when somebody in her past resurfaces?
1. Santana Lopez

Santana Lopez, eighteen year old living in Lima Heights and attending McKinley High School. Her parents have to work two jobs in order to pay the rent and put food in their mouths. On the weekends Santana works in the Lima Bean in the centre of town, the place to go if you want to have the best coffee and homemade cooking, a slice of homemade apple pie is their speciality.

But Santana isn't the most perfect person in the world. She may be on the Cheerio's, her school's cheerleading team but that doesn't mean that she is perfect. In fact Santana has a past that she doesn't like to reveal to anyone. When she was sixteen years old she'd gotten herself into trouble with the cops because of the people she was hanging around with outside of school. Her boyfriend at the time, Trey, was leader of the _Loco Cartel_, a drugs gang in Lima Heights. But after a year of dating him, she stopped dating him after being arrested by the cops for drug dealing and shut down the gang, however that didn't stop the gang from reforming but under a new name that was so secret that the cops had no idea about.

That was Santana's part but of course things that happen in the past, don't always stay in the past. As Santana was around when they had raided their hideout she too was arrested but wasn't charged as boyfriend at the time, Trey, confessed to the cops that she had nothing to do with the crimes. Letting them off with a warning, she left the police station and never looked back, however, she still had a criminal record and that will one day resurface when she won't want it too.

It was the weekend and she was standing behind the counter serving coffee to the customers and occasionally giving them the odd slice of homemade apple pie. She wore her hair in a tight ponytail like she did when she was in school in her Cheerio's costume, a green shirt and grey pants that were covered with an apron with the Lima Bean logo displayed across it.

Rachel and Kurt walked through the door linking arms with one another chatting about what they had experienced earlier in the day. They walked towards the counter, turning their heads to look at her and smile.

"Hey, Santana," Rachel said quirkily, "I'll have the usual, please." Santana forced a smile at her and looked at Kurt.

"And you?" She asked him.

"You know what I like," he told her, "I'll have the usual too."

"Sure," she said harshly, she turned around and started making their coffee's with the coffee machine. Rachel and Kurt both looked at each other with furrowed eyebrows with confusion.

"Are you okay, Santana?" Rachel asked her. "You seem really tense today, and I mean more than usual."

"I'm fine," she snapped.

"Really?" Kurt asked, "Because you don't sound fine to me. You seem to have your panties in a twist." He leaned forward. "Is it your time of the month"? He whispered. Santana turned around quickly and held her index finger up in the air.

"One," she said angrily, "Don't assume that because a girl is angry that it's her time of the month. And two, don't be so damn rude."

"Jeez, sorry," Kurt said stepping back and holding his hands in front of his chest defensively. "I was just asking because I don't know what the hell is wrong with you."

"We're just trying to help, Santana," Rachel told her, "We're supposed to be friends after all. We're all like a family now."

"I just don't want to be here," she told her and she exhaled heavily. Rachel looked around and noticed that the place wasn't busy, she walked around to the counter and held her arms out to the side.

"Come on," she told her, "I think you need it." Santana shook her head and sighed once more, she stepped towards her and hugged her. Rachel patted her on the back. "You see," she told her, "Isn't this much better?"

"I guess," Santana replied. "But it still doesn't mean that I'm not in a mood." Rachel pulled away from her and looked at her.

"Look," she told her, "I know that a hug won't solve whatever problems you're going through. But you know what will solve it or just help it a little bit more?"

"What's that?" Santana asked her.

"If you talked to us about it," Rachel replied, "Even if it's not a matter than you want to be talking about, at least you know that you have somebody that you can talk to us about it, okay?"

"Okay," Santana nodded.

"Good," Rachel said as she walked around the counter quickly. "I really shouldn't be behind there, I wouldn't want you to get into trouble and then make your day any worse than it already is."

"Look," Santana told her with a small smile, "You guys go and sit down and I'll bring your drinks over. It's not trouble. And when my shifts over I'll come over and speak to you."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked her, "Because we can wait here and take them over ourselves, it's no trouble."

"Well if you insist," Santana said as she turned around to finish off making the coffees. Kurt shook his head and smiled, his cell beeped and he looked down at the screen , it was Blaine. "Hey, Santana," he said, "Could you do Blaine's usual too," he looked up at her, "He's on his way here."

"Sure," she said shrugging, "I'm sure that I could do that too. You should all be grateful that I actually remember all of your god damn usual's."

"Thanks Santana," Rachel said before Kurt could complain about her attitude. Rachel turned to Kurt and placed her finger on her lip and shook her head slightly. Kurt sighed and folded his arms across his chest and pouted like a child when they didn't get their own way.

Santana turned around with two cups coffee in her hand, she placed them down on the counter in front of them. "There's your Cappuccino with a hint of caramel, Rachel."

"Thank you, Santana," she took her money out of her purse and handed it to her. Santana took the money off her and placed the order into the cash register, she took her change out of the register and closed it behind her, she stepped back to her and handed her the change. She turned around and started making Blaine's usual, she finished it off and placed the lid on top of the cup, turning back around to them, she placed the cup down on the counter in front of Kurt.

"There's your flat white, Kurt," she said as she pushed the cup towards him and she slid Blaine's coffee cup towards him also, "And here's Blaine's unusual and still strange, Soya Cappuccino with no foam and extra chocolate on the top." She placed her hands on her hips. "Seriously, Hummel, how do you cope with his strange things? I mean, he's no longer at Dalton Academy but yet he still insists on wearing his hair like that and don't get me started on the bow tie."

"Don't worry," Kurt said snidely, "I won't." He handed her the money and she took it off him, he turned his back and stormed off dramatically. Rachel looked at her and shook her head. Santana looked at her and shrugged.

"You know that he gets offended when you talk about his boyfriend like that," Rachel told her, "He's very protective over him."

"Yeah," Santana told her sarcastically, "Like I haven't heard that one before." She shook her head and stepped towards the register typing in the order and putting the money into the register.

"What's really on your mind?" Rachel asked her as she took a sip of her coffee. "You know that you can talk to me about it."

"Gee, I would," Santana told her rudely, "But I just don't know how it could revolve back to you."

"I was only trying to help," Rachel spat.

"As you can see," Santana told her gesturing to her face, "I'm not exactly in the mood right now to be talking so just leave me alone before I say something that I'm going to regret. Which won't probably happen because I never say anything that I'm gonna regret. I just tell the truth."

"But sometimes, Santana," Rachel told her, "The truth can hurt. Just be less honest with us, yeah?" She turned her back to her and headed towards Kurt who was sitting on the sofa's in the middle of the Lima Bean. Santana rolled her eyes and sneered. She turned her back to the customers and started cleaning the back counter where somebody earlier had spilt milk and it had stained the counter.

It wasn't unusual that the Lima Bean was empty at this time of day. It was the evening where most people would rather be having dinner out in a restaurant rather than having a something sweet quick to eat and then washing it down with a strong coffee. She carried on cleaning the counters where those earlier in the day _forgot _to clean up after themselves. She knew that she worked with a bunch of lazy asses who didn't give a damn about the place, but neither did the floor manager who was never there. Even though she'd only been working there for a couple of months she knew more about the place than the floor manager did and had more responsibilities because the floor manager had no idea what they were doing. She hated the job but she needed to help out her parents with the house but also, she had to buy new clothes to keep up with the Cheerio's and their fashion senses. She didn't want to be left out just because she didn't have the money to buy the latest trend so if it meant that she had to work in a job that she didn't want to work in, so be it.

The clock struck five and it was her time to finish. She untied the apron around her waist and threw it on the hanger at the end of the counter. She stepped out from behind the counter and walked over to them, sighing hard as she slumped onto the sofa that was opposite them.

"Thank god that that day is over," she told them, "I swear to god, I'm working this place on my own."

"Then why don't you quit?" Kurt asked her. "If you hate the job so much then why don't you just leave?"

"Because Lady Hummel," she told him with him rolling his eyes, "I can't leave this job, unlike you two, my mom and dad can't afford to pay for me to get new clothes, or in your case, Kurt, my parents don't give me the money for the fabric to make my own clothes."

"That's so offensive," Kurt told her.

"Why?" She asked confusedly, "You do make your own clothes."

"I don't know," he told her, "I just thought that I would throw that one in."

"Right," she said harshly as she slumped lower into the sofa.

"I'm sure there's other jobs out there that would hire you," Rachel told her.

"You don't understand," Santana told her, "Other places won't hire me, that's why I have to work here."

"Yeah, why is that?" Kurt asked her. "You've never told us."

"And you're not gonna find out," she said bluntly. Kurt looked at Rachel and threw his arms up in the air dramatically.

"Nothing ever works," he told her, "I'm seriously gonna stop trying."

"Santana," Rachel said to her, "Would it hurt for you to actually be nice today?"

"Yes," she said bluntly, "It would actually kill me to be nice."

Both Rachel and Kurt shook their heads. Santana wanted to be nice to them, she really did but today was not one of her best days, especially when it was the anniversary of the day that she was arrested with Trey. But that wasn't the only reason why she was acting the way that she was, today was the day that Trey was getting released from prison and she was afraid that her past was going to come alive, something that she's kept hidden for years and something that she hoped would never show itself again. But sometimes the past comes back to bite you on the ass and that was her biggest worry.


	2. Sebastian Smythe

Sebastian Smythe, seventeen years old and living in Upper Lima where all of the rich people live. He is rich, his father is a States Attorney and gets paid hundreds of dollars an hour, his mother on the other hand doesn't work but spends most of her time with other rich wives having lunch in restaurants, having glasses of white wine and finger sandwiches.

Sebastian had the perfect life. He was attending Dalton Academy and lived the life of luxury. He just recently moved to Lima after living in Paris for a year with his parents. He's been around the world, there isn't a place in the world that he hasn't lived in.

His life may sound perfect however to him, it's not. He has no clue if his friends are really his friends are only with him because he has money and that's the right thing for them to do as they can't be around people who don't have money because that would be shameful. He also has never been in a serious relationship because again he doesn't know whether they're with him for the money or if they're really into him? Most of the time it has been because of the money and that they're parents told them that it's the right thing to do.

It was the weekend and he lay in his room reading a book. He had nothing to do. He didn't want to hang out with his parents because that would be lame, but also because they were too busy to be around him with his mother dining out with her friends and his father trying to solve a case that has been thrown his way. He also didn't want to hang out with the people he thought were his friends because even though it was _the right thing _for him to do as they had money, he couldn't stand them, they were boring, they were up themselves, something that Sebastian _occasionally_ wasn't. Sometimes he was known for his obnoxiousness and his rudeness but to him it was just him being honest as he thought that honest was the best policy even though most of the time it hurt those he told the truth to.

"This is ridiculous," he told himself as he pushed himself up from the bed and sat up on the edge of his bed. "I need to get outta here." He closed his book with one hand and placed it down on the bed. He stood up and grabbed his jacket which was hanging on the back of his computer desk chair. He threw his jacket over himself and shrugged it over his shoulders. He rushed out of his room and headed down the stairs passing the house maid as headed down the stairs.

"Going somewhere, Mr Smythe?" She asked him.

"Out," he said abruptly. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he walked over to the key bowl and grabbed both his house keys and his car keys to his silver SLK-Class Roadster Mercedes-Benz. He closed the door behind him and headed down the stone stairs down to the garage, he clicked button on the garage key to open the door, as the door slowly lifted up he walked towards the garage ducking as he walked inside and walking up to his car, he clicked the alarm on his car keys opening his car electronically. The brake lights flashed indicating that the door was open. He opened the car door and climbed inside. Quickly putting the key in the ignition and starting the car, he sped down the driveway and left his house and going through the iron gates at the front of his house.

He drove into the parking lot of the Lima Bean and pulling into a parking spot near the main entrance of the door. The guy was angry. The guy was frustrated and who could blame him when he didn't know if somebody wanted to be with him for him or because of his money.

Santana, Rachel and Kurt were still sitting on the sofa's in the centre of the Lima Bean but now they'd been joined by Blaine who had been drinking his unusual cup of coffee which Santana still couldn't seem to get her head around it. Kurt glanced out of the window and noticed Sebastian's car that was parked right outside of the window.

"Who the hell has a car like that that comes here?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked him.

"That car," he said as he pointed out of the window, "Who the hell has a car like that that comes here?"

"That's one nice car," Santana said, "I wouldn't mind being in the back of that baby, if you know what I mean," she winked at them cheekily.

"Urgh, Santana," Rachel cringed, "That's disgusting. Please refer from telling us all of your dirty habits. Whatever you do on your own time is your own business, please don't bring us into it."

Sebastian finally stepped out of the car and closed the door behind him, he clicked the button on his keys locking the door behind him. He then headed towards the main entrance of the Lima Bean. Blaine looked at him and realised who it was.

"That must be Sebastian Smythe," Blaine told them as he stared at him.

"And how do you know that?" Kurt asked him jealously.

"I still talk to the guys at Dalton," Blaine pointed out, "They told me that there was a new guy there who just moved here from Paris just after I left to join McKinley."

"And how do you know that it's him?" Kurt asked, "There are a lot of guys at Dalton, unless you've seen him before and you're lying to me."

"Relax, Kurt," Blaine said to him, "The only reason how I know who he is, is because Trent described him to me and it fits him right down to a T."

"Tell me, Blaine," Santana said leaning forward and resting her head on her hand and resting her elbow on her knee, "How did they describe him?"

"Well, they uh," Blaine mumbled.

"And I mean how they exactly described him," she said, "I'm sure Kurt is dying to find out how you knew it was him." She raised her eyebrows and smiled. Rachel looked at her in shock and shook her head. She knew that she was trying to cause trouble but at the same time she also was intrigued in finding out how he was described, although it was cruel, she really wanted to know too.

"They said that he was tall and had brown hair," Blaine lied.

"No," Santana said removing her head from her hand and shaking her hand in front of her chest. "No, tell us exactly how they described him because with that it could've been anybody in a Dalton Academy uniform because I've seen them, some of them are pretty tall."

"All right fine," Blaine said dramatically and sighing hard, "They said that he was tall, brown hair, handsome, blue eyes and had an incredible smile."

"Oh they did, did they?" Kurt said jealously as he folded his arms across his chest. "And why didn't you think to inform me about this?"

"I didn't think that it was important," Blaine said.

"Obviously," Kurt replied jealously as he rolled his eyes.

"Kurt, you have to know that I'm not interested in him," Blaine told him, "I only have eyes for you, you and you only."

"I'm gonna allow that for now," Kurt told him, "But that doesn't mean that I've forgiven you for forgetting to tell me that."

"I gotta get a look at this guy then," Santana said as she stood up to look over at the counter.

"Santana," Rachel said to her.

"What?" She said as she looked down at her.

"Don't make it obvious," Rachel told her, "And besides, I want to take a look at him too." She hopped over the table and sat down on the sofa that Santana was sitting on and she took her arm pulling her back down to the sofa. Santana glared at her.

"What did you do that for?" She asked her.

"I told you," Rachel replied, "Don't make it obvious. Grab a menu or something and then peak over the top to take a look at him."

"And that doesn't make it obvious," Santana said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"It makes it less obvious than standing up and staring at him," Rachel told her.

"Okay, fair point," Santana agreed. They both leaned over and grabbed a menu that was on the coffee table in front of them. They both held it up to their faces acting like they were looking at it but both at the same time they both casually glanced over the menu to take a look at Sebastian who leant on the counter waiting for his coffee to be made. He was wearing a plaid shirt and a blue t-shirt underneath it, he also wore denim jeans that hugged his ass and both Santana's and Rachel's eyes immediately reached it, both at the same time they tilted their heads to the side and bit their bottom lips.

"Nice is he?" Kurt said cynically.

"He's okay," Rachel lied as she still stared down at his ass.

"And what about you, Santana?" Kurt asked again, "What do you think of him?"

"Yeah, what she said," she replied not really listening to him as her eyes were still focused on his ass. Kurt folded his arms across his chest and rolled his eyes, he also shook his head, he was not amused about this, first his boyfriend had described him as being handsome and now two of his friends couldn't stop staring at him, well, they were more along the lines of staring at his jeans that hugged his ass.

Sebastian finally got his cup of coffee and slowly turned around. Both Santana and Rachel snapped out of it and hid back behind the menu again, but before they could Sebastian had already clocked on that they were staring at him. He smiled to himself and slowly walked towards the main entrance again. They both carried on hiding behind their menu even though it was making it more obvious now that they had been staring at him but they couldn't drop the menu back on the table because both of their faces were bright red, but what was most surprising was that Santana was blushing with embarrassment, something that she'd never done before, well, especially not in public.

Blaine had turned his body away from the both of them and faced Kurt, trying to act as if he hadn't noticed that they had made a fool out of themselves and that he was deep in conversation, well it would've worked if Kurt wasn't staring at the both of them and shaking his head at both of them. Sebastian carried on walking towards the main entrance of the door before taking a detour to the door. He walked over to them and Kurt noticed it. His eyes widened with shock and embarrassment. He wasn't embarrassed for himself but for them. He knew that they were going to speak gibberish because that's what Rachel did when she was embarrassed and tried to lie because he knew that she wasn't a good liar.

Sebastian walked up to them and bent down to their height, resting his forearms on the arms of the sofa. "You know," he told them, "If you wanted to look at my ass, you could've just asked."

This made Rachel's face flare up even more. She hadn't been so embarrassed in her life. "I wasn't looking at your ass," she lied, "I would never do that to my boyfriend, I would feel like I was cheating on him." Santana looked at her with a raised eyebrow and shook her head slightly with shame. She rolled her eyes and dropped the menu down on the table.

"This is ridiculous," she finally said, she turned her body and faced him, "I'm not gonna lie, yes, I was looking at your ass. And so was she but she won't admit it because she's embarrassed. Me on the other hand, I'm not ashamed to say that I was looking at it."

"Yeah," He said sarcastically, "And that's why you were hiding behind the menus."

"I can honestly tell you this," she told him, "That was her idea. I was gonna straight up look at your ass and I wasn't even gonna give a damn."

"Right," he nodded, "Glad that I have an admirer."

"You have two," she told him, "But she's obviously too embarrassed to admit it," she turned and looked at her, "Even though it's nothing to be embarrassed about because he does have a nice ass."

"I'm kinder insulted that you don't want admit that you were looking at my ass," he told Rachel, "Because then you're saying that you don't think I have a nice one which I know that I do because your friend here just told me that I have."

"Santana," she told him. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "That's my name, you know the friend, my name's Santana."

"Sebastian Smythe," he said with a smile holding his hand out in front of him, she took his hand and shook it.

"Is that your car out there?" She said flirtatiously.

"Yeah," he replied with his smile fading. "Yeah, it is."

"It's nice," she told him, "I would prefer a truck," she shrugged and turned her body back so she could lean back on the sofa.

"You prefer a truck?" He said smiling again.

"Yeah," she shrugged, "I would because then it's less money to fill it up and it doesn't matter what car you have, as long as it gets you from A to B I don't care what kind of car I'm in."

"You're not bad, Santana," he told her, "You're honest and a little crazy but you're not bad."

She turned her head to look at him. "And you're not so bad yourself," she told him with a shrug.

"I hope to see you around again," he told her as he stood up, still smiling at her.

"You can see her every weekend here," Rachel blurted out, "She works here."

"Thanks for that," Sebastian said, "I guess I'll see you around then, laters." He started to walk towards the main entrance.

"Bye," Santana said with a smile. He pushed open the door of the main entrance and walked out as he heading towards his car, he clicked the button on the alarm opening his car, he climbed inside of the car and drove off. Santana's smile faded and she turned her body towards Rachel and whacked her on the arm. Rachel held her arm.

"Ow," she squealed, "What did you do that for?"

"What were you thinking?" Santana asked her.

"I don't know," Rachel said as she rubbed her arm, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why did you tell him that I worked here?" She asked her, "Now he's not gonna come anywhere near me again, thanks a lot, Berry." She stood up and stormed out of the coffee house.

Santana thought that her day had gotten better because she had met Sebastian and he made her forget about everything, about Trey coming out of prison, about her past resurfacing but now she had another thing on her mind, that she had the chance to flirt with a guy who had a little bit of money so that she could have a chance of having a normal relationship with him, but obviously Rachel ruined that for her now and there was no chance in hell that he would want to see her again.

Well, that's what she thought.


	3. Their Soft Side

It had only been a day since Santana first met Sebastian in the Lima Bean but she knew that he wouldn't come back to see her because of where she worked. Rachel blurted out that Santana was working there and from there she knew that he would be turned off by her. He wouldn't want to be with somebody who had to work for a living. He was rich, why would he want to be with somebody that had to work in a coffee house for a living. His parents could afford to buy him a Mercedes-Benz so of course he wasn't going to be with her, a poor girl from Lima Heights who had a past that she wasn't proud about, although nobody knew about that, it still haunted her when the day that her secret came to life.

It was Sunday and she was working behind the counter on her own. It was Sunday evening in fact and the place was empty, a part from the old man who sat in his usual chair and table drinking the usual cup of coffee that he comes in every day to drink. He sat on the chair lonely and sad, he wore a white shirt and a grey sweater that buttoned up half way up his body, he wore a pair of grey sweatpants and a pair of old fashioned shoes which had a tartan design on the top of it. His hair was grey with splashes of a black in areas, his glasses resting on the bridge of his nose and old skin wrinkled. Every day that she worked, Santana would notice him sitting there on his own looking sad and lonely and there was nothing that anybody would do about it, none of the other staff members would take the time of day to talk to him, but not Santana, she would, every day she would take time out of her shift to talk to him, have a conversation that he hoped that he would have with somebody else.

She grabbed the instant coffee jug and walked over to him. "Another refill, Mr Hardman?" She asked him. He glanced up at her and flashed a soft smile.

"Yes," he said to her with a smile on his face, "That would be lovely, thank you dear." Santana returned the smile to him, she leaned down and poured the coffee into his cup.

"You know, Mr Hardman," she told him, "You can call me Santana."

"I know," he told her, "But I thought that I would be polite about it. You are my favourite person, dear."

"Mr Hardman," she said blushing and smiling, "That's really sweet of you."

"It's the truth," he told her, "You're the only person who takes time out of their _busy_ schedule to talk to me, and for that, I am grateful."

"I know what you mean," she told him as she sat down on the chair opposite him, "Some people are just rude and only care about themselves."

"Not you," he said to her, "You're the least selfish person out there."

"I wouldn't say that," she admitted, "I can be selfish, I mean, most people do call me selfish."

"Well, you're not with me," he told her, "You're wonderful. Even when you have things to do in this place when you're on your own, you still come over here and have a chat with me, and for that, I am deeply grateful."

"Thank you," she said with a genuine smile, "You have no idea how much that means to me."

"No, dear," he told her, "You have no idea how much this means to me that you're talking to me and making me feel a lot less lonely. You see, all my friends have gone now and I've lost touch with my family. You don't realise what I would do just to hear a friendly voice once in a while."

"Well," she said to him softly, "You know that every weekend I'm here you can count on me having a happy conversation with you."

"Thank you, dear," he said to her with a smile. A car pulled up in the parking lot, it was the same car that arrived yesterday around the same time, the same Mercedes-Benz that Sebastian had been driving and behind the wheel was him, he stepped out of the car and headed towards the main entrance. Mr Hardman noticed him walking towards the main entrance and nodded towards the door, "Looks like you've got another customer," he told her.

"What?" Santana asked as she turned her body around to an angle placing her forearms on the back of the chair. Sebastian glanced over at her and smiled, she too returned the smile but it was more along the lines of shock. She couldn't believe that he'd returned. He'd most probably just came back for the coffee because after all, it was a coffee house and it was the best coffee house in whole of Lima, regardless of the price.

Mr Hardman leaned forward. "I think he's here for you," he whispered. She turned around quickly and looked at him, he nodded at her and grinned. For an old man who doesn't have anybody to talk to, he sure was a cheeky one. She smiled at him and stood up.

"I'll talk to you later," she told him. She started walking towards the counter and Sebastian looked at her confusedly, he too walked towards the counter.

"Are you avoiding me or something?" He asked her confusedly his eyebrows furrowed with confusion. Walking to where he was standing on the opposite side of the bar she returned confused look on her face.

"No," she told him, "I thought that you just came here for some coffee." She paused and looked around, "Isn't that the reason why you're here, I mean, it's a coffee house after all?"

"Yeah, it is," he agreed, "I did want get a cup of coffee but I also had another reason why I was here."

"And what's that?" She asked him.

"Why else do you think I'm here?" He asked flirtatiously.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I'm not a mind reader."

Sebastian leaned his forearms on the counter and looked at her. "You," he told her with a smile.

"Me?" She asked him with shock, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," he smiled, "I wanted to see you."

"I don't understand," she told him, "Why do you want to see me?"

"I don't know if this is clear," he said to her, "But right now I'm actually flirting with you right now."

"You're flirting with me?" She asked in shock with her eyes widening.

He leaned forward more, "Yes," he nodded with a smile. "I don't know why you're finding it so hard to believe, it's not like people don't flirt with you."

"Oh people flirt with me," she said bluntly, "It's just usually I'm the one who's doing all of the flirting because I'm pretty damn good at it."

"You don't say?" He asked her flirtatiously.

"Oh yeah," she said flirtatiously with a flirtatious smile, "I'm a really good flirt and I'm that good you'll find it hard to keep your knees from turning into jelly and you know the rest," she winked flirtatiously at him.

"Well," he continued, "I'm glad to hear about that because I think that a really good flirt is totally hot."

"You do?" She asked him.

"Oh yeah," he replied, "I think it's totally hot."

"Well, baby," she told him, "You better grab the fire extinguisher because I aint even started yet."

"Damn," he said smiling and biting down on his lower lip, "You are good."

"I told you so," she smiled, "But believe me, if you think this is flirting then you better grab your trunks because it's gonna get hot in here." He smiled and blushed, he looked down at the counter and shook his head. "What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Nothing," he said as he still looked down at the counter and smiling, "It's just," he sighed, "I can't even say it."

"You know you can tell me," she told him, "I'm a very good listener, just ask Mr Hardman over there." She turned her body towards the location that Mr Hardman was sitting, "Hey, Mr Hardman!" She shouted. He turned around and looked at her. "Would you agree with me with saying that I'm a good listener?"

"Oh, most definitely," he shouted back, "She's an amazing listener and such a wonderful young woman."

"Thank you, Mr Hardman," she called and she turned back to him, "See."

He gradually looked up at her and smiled. "Okay," he spoke, "I believe you, but I don't want to sound like an idiot when I tell you this."

"Oh believe me, I don't care," she said honestly, "Because what you're about to tell me, I've probably heard worse."

"I highly doubt it," he told her.

"Oh come on," she told him as she also leaned on the counter, her face was close to his as she looked into his blue eyes that stared into her brown eyes. "You can tell me anything."

"Okay," he said, "I was gonna say that you're the only person who has ever made me blush."

"You see," she said with a smile, "There's nothing wrong with that, in fact, I think that's pretty damn amazing."

"Thank god for that," he told her, "Because it wouldn't have gone down well with the flirting because usually I'm not that good at it."

"You could've fooled me there," she told him, "You were pretty damn impressive there."

"Thank you," he said with a soft smile.

"You're welcome," she replied returning the smile.

"Hey, Santana," he said changing the subject, "I was thinking that I could take you out for a cup of coffee."

"What? Now?!" She asked him. "I can't right now, I'm working, and as you can see, I'm on my own because the other girl called in sick today and the boss didn't even bother to call in a replacement."

"No," he said with a smile, "Not now, I can see that you're, uh," he looked around the coffee house and noticed that the only customer that she had was Mr Hardman, he finally looked back at her, "Busy," he said clearing his throat.

"Okay," she said, "I may not look busy but I still have to work to earn money so that I can have a life."

"Well," he continued, "I wasn't gonna ask you out now, I meant during the week when you're free."

"How do you know that I don't work in the week?" She asked him flirtatiously.

"I don't," he shrugged, "I just guessed, but I thought that I would take a shot. You're not working during the week because that would kinder suck because I do want to take you out."

"Well, you're in luck," she said flirtatiously, "Because I don't work in the week so you have all the time in the world in the week to take me out."

"What time do you get off work?" He asked her.

"I close in an hour," she told him, "But then I have to clean up, which isn't much because it's been a slow day, but then I'm sticking around to have a conversation with Mr Hardman over there," she leaned towards him and whispered, "He doesn't have anybody to go home to, his wife died a couple of years back, his friends have all sadly passed away and his family don't give a damn about him."

"This awful," he whispered as he glanced over his shoulder at him, "The poor guy."

"I know," she told him, "I'm the only person who he has a conversation with because I take time out of my _busy _schedule to take time to be with him."

"You really are a saint," he said smiling at her, "Aren't you?"

"I can be a saint," she said flirtatiously, "But I can also be a devil," she winked at him and whispered flirtatiously, "If you know what I mean?"

"You weren't wrong," he said flirtatiously, "You are smoking hot when you're flirting."

"I know," she said with a smile whilst shrugging. "But were you saying before that?"

"I was hoping that we could spend time together after you got off," he told her, "But I can see that you're busy now."

"Yeah," she told him, "I'm sorry... maybe another time?"

"Yeah," he replied, "I'll keep you to that. I guess it's such a shame that I'm not doing anything right now." He told her as he looked around the room, "But I guess that I could cheer up an old guy who needs some friends." He turned back to her and smiled. "I'll have what he's having," he winked at her and walked over to him. "Mr Hardman?"

Mr Hardman looked up at him, "Yes?" He replied.

"Hey," Sebastian said as he extended his arm out to him, holding his hand out in front of him, "I'm Sebastian Smythe, I'm a friend of Santana's and I thought that you could use some company. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, of course not," Mr Hardman said with a huge smile across his face, "Please," he gestured towards the chair, "Please, sit."

"Thank you," he said as he sat down on the chair opposite him. He glanced over at Santana and smiled at her. She smiled back at him and she felt something inside her, it was the warmth of her heart, she'd realised that he was a genuine nice guy who had a soft side. She had a feeling that he was exactly like her, when he wanted to be, he could be rude but he was only being honest about it. She just had a good feeling about him because she had a good judge of character, people would tell her that Rachel and Kurt weren't the best people in the world and they were nerds but she ignored them and realised that they were nice people and amazing friends. She had that same feeling with Sebastian. It was a good feeling and she hoped that something would come of it.


	4. Some Good News

Santana stood behind the counter wiping the stained milk that had been spilt earlier that day which the person who worked before her had "_forgotten_" to wipe up after themselves, she hated this job, absolutely hated it but she couldn't go anywhere else, nobody else would hire her and she doesn't know why because the police officer who arrested her with Trey promised that he wouldn't allow anybody to hear about her getting arrested as she wasn't charged for the offence otherwise she would've been in jail with Trey right now. Somebody from her past must've slipped up about her getting arrested and that's the reason because there wouldn't be any other reason.

Sebastian still sat on the chair opposite from Mr Hardman who he'd been in deep conversation with for the past hour. Mr Hardman had a smile on his face the entire time that he was in deep conversation with Sebastian, it just made him smile that somebody had taken time out of their day to have a conversation with him and he didn't even know him either. Santana glanced over at them and smiled, she was happy that she was right about him, that he was a sweet guy just like herself because if he wasn't then he wouldn't have spent an hour in deep conversation with Mr Hardman and listening to stories about his past. She looked up at the clock and noticed the time, she walked from behind the counter and headed over to them.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, guys," she said to them, "But it's closing time and I really need to clean up."

"I thought that you stayed behind and had a chat with Mr Hardman?" Sebastian said as he looked up at her with a smile on his face.

"I was," she said whilst shaking her head with a smile, "But I didn't realise how late it was and I'm sure that Mr Hardman would want to be getting home now, I don't want him walking in the dark on his own, you don't know what could happen to him."

"She's right," Mr Hardman said, "I don't want to be walking home in the dark so I should be heading off now." He stood up and looked at him, "It was a pleasure meeting you today, Sebastian and thank you for talking to me."

"Hey," he said with a smile, "It was a pleasure. Say, where do you live, Mr Hardman?"

"Just a couple of blocks away," Mr Hardman told him, "But I'll be fine walking on my own, I do it every day."

"Not gonna happen," he said shaking his hands in front of his chest, "I'll give you a ride home."

"You don't have to do that," Mr Hardman said, "I wouldn't want to be any trouble."

"Trouble, you?" Sebastian said with a short laugh, "Like that's gonna be true. No, come on, I'll give you a ride home. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you on your way home, you don't know how bad I would feel if I heard that something had happened to you."

"Oh okay," Mr Hardman said with a smile, "You pulled my leg. Okay, I'll go with you."

"Good," Sebastian smiled, he stood up and walked over to him, "My car is the Mercedes right in front of the main entrance."

"Well," Mr Hardman joked, "I'm definitely gonna have to come with you now." He smiled at him and Sebastian returned the smile and shook his head at the same time.

"Come on, Mr Hardman," he laughed, "Let's take you home." They both walked towards the main entrance and Santana stood in same place with both of her hands on her hips, she cleared her throat and they both turned around to look at her.

"Well," she told them, "Aren't you gonna say goodbye to me?"

"Oh," Sebastian said in slight shock, "I was gonna come back here after dropping Mr Hardman off."

"Why?" She asked confusedly.

"Because the boy likes you, dear," Mr Hardman blurted out, "He wouldn't be here if he didn't like you. I thought you were a smart girl." Sebastian burst out laughing and smacked his hand across his mouth trying to stop his sound coming out of his mouth, he closed his eyes and sniggered into his hand. She turned and looked at him.

"Oh," she said to him, "You thought that that was funny, did you?" Sebastian didn't want to remove his hand because he knew that the noise of his laughter would break out so he just nodded at her, his eyes still closed, he didn't want to look at her because he knew that it would make him laugh even more.

"The boy likes you, dear," Mr Hardman said. He turned and looked him up and down, "Even if he is a complete idiot." This made stop laughing and his eyes shot wide open, he turned and looked at him.

"Hey!" Sebastian said with shock. Now it was Santana's turn to laugh, she burst out laughing but she didn't cover her mouth, she just laughed and she didn't care if he saw her doing it. He turned and looked at her, "Oh, so you think it's funny too, do you?" He asked her.

"Yeah," she laughed and shrugged, "I thought it was hilarious." Sebastian smiled and shook his head at her. He turned around and placed his hand on Mr Hardman's shoulder softly.

"Come on, Mr Hardman," He said to him, "Let's get you home before it gets dark." He walked towards the door with him and as he reached the door he called, "Don't think I've forgotten about you, I'll be coming back to finish this off."

"I'll be looking forward to that," she said flirtatiously. He glanced over his shoulder and looked at her, she bit down on her low lip flirtatiously. He smiled flirtatiously back at her as he turned back around leaving through the main entrance with Mr Hardman. They walked over to his car and when both of them where in the car Sebastian drove off towards Mr Hardman's home.

Santana walked over to the door and bolted it shut, she didn't want anybody coming in whilst she was cleaning and whilst she was on her own. She hated working on her own, that was one of the bad things about this job, other than she hated it, because she knew that there people out there who would hurt her, that would come in here and rob the place even if there wasn't a lot of cash in the register. After bolting the door shut she walked over to their table and picked up their empty coffee cups, as she walked over to the counter she heard her cell phone ringing from the pocket of the apron, she placed the cups down on the counter, she reached into the pocket of the apron and took out her phone, she looked at the caller ID to find that it was the number of the Lieutenant who she'd spoken to after she was arrested with Trey. She was afraid, what if there was some bad news because it's very rare that he called her, he only called her when he had to tell her something about Trey and it was never good news when he phoned her. She took a deep breath and clicked the answer button on her touch screen phone. She placed the phone to her ear.

"Hello Lieutenant Marshall," she said nervously, "What do I owe you pleasure of?"

"Santana," he said to her, "I have some news."

"About?" She asked nervously, she placed her index finger nail in her mouth and chewed down on it.

"It's about Trey," he told her, "I've been contacted by the prison that he's been attending for the past two years."

"Lieutenant Marshall," she said abruptly, "Could you please tell me what's going on, you're scaring me here."

"Oh," he said quickly and reassuringly, "It's nothing to be scared of, it's actually some good news for once for you."

She sighed with relief, "Well," she said angrily, "You could've said that to before and not made me feel like something bad was happening, like he'd escaped or something. Please, please don't do that to me."

"I'm sorry, Santana," he told her, "I wasn't sure that it still scared you. I'll reframe from using that from now on."

"That would be good," she told him as she placed her hand on her chest, her heart was pounding in her chest and she leaned back on the counter. "So, what's the news?" She asked him.

"Trey has had some problems," he told her, "He's been involved in a gang fight within the jail and he was going to be released yesterday but because of his bad behaviour he has to stay another year because of the severity of it."

"He didn't kill anybody, did he?" She asked worriedly because she knew that he was capable of murder, especially from what she'd had witnessed in the past because he had a really bad anger problem and she was always scared that she would be on the very end of his anger problem.

"No," he told her, "But he almost did, he beat him up so badly that the man had to require hospital treatment and is now still in the prison hospitals having been put into an induced coma because of the internal bleeding caused by Trey."

"I knew he was capable of that," she admitted, "I was afraid that he would do that to me but luckily you arrested him just before anything bad had happened."

"Are you okay, Santana?" He asked her.

"I am now," she answered, "Now that you've told me he's gonna be locked away longer than what was first put forward. I feel a whole lot safer now that he's still in jail. Thank you, Lieutenant."

"Are you sure that you're okay?" He asked her again.

"Yeah," she told him, "I really am, thank you."

"No problem," he said to her, "I hope I haven't ruined your day."

"Oh no," she told him, "You've made my day even better than it already was. Thank you."

"No problem," he said to her again, "I'll let you go, have a good rest of the day and keep safe."

"I will, thank you," she said to him, "Bye." She hung up the phone and placed it into her pocket of her apron once again. She sighed hugely in relief. She closed her eyes and smiled. She was safe, much safer now that he was still locked behind bars for another year. He had a bad anger problem and she knew of that and that's what scared her most about him coming out of the prison and having to face him again. That was her biggest fear and now she didn't have to worry about it anymore, well, not for another year which made her life a whole lot better.

She pushed herself away from the counter and placed the cups that she placed on the counter before the phone call into the dishwasher, she turned on the dishwasher and turned around, she bent down behind the counter and opened the cupboard in front of her, taking out the cleaning products to clean the table that they were sitting on when she heard a loud bang on the window causing her to jolt upwards and breathing heavily. It was Sebastian, he was standing at the door with his head tilted and looking at her with concern. She placed her hand on her chest and was breathing heavily, she walked towards the door and unbolted it, opening the door for him.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern.

"You just scared me," she answered, "That's all. I wasn't expecting you back so soon." She turned around and walked back towards the counter. He walked through the door and closed it behind him, bolting it shut like she had done after he'd left. He then walked over to her still concerned.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked her again with concern in his voice. "Did something happen whilst I was gone?"

"No," she lied, "It's just...sometimes I hate being here on my own, you don't know who could come in here whilst I was on my own and I wouldn't be able to handle them."

"Has that happened before?" He asked her with concern.

"No," she told him, "It hasn't happened to me but it's happened to somebody else when they were on their own, they forgot to bolt the door shut and they came in and stole everything that was in the cash register." She turned around and looked at him. "That's why I hate working the late shift on my own because I know how to defend myself but I wouldn't know how to defend myself if I was at gunpoint."

"Then why do you still work on your own?" He asked, "Haven't they learnt from what happened back then?"

"Evidently not," she said bluntly, "Otherwise I wouldn't be here on my own, would I?"

"This is ridiculous," he said angrily, "You know, when my dad hears about this, he aint gonna be happy and he certainly aint gonna let it happen again."

"Wow," she smile flirtatiously.

"What?" He asked with an arched eyebrow.

"You're really hot when you're all legal about things," she said flirtatiously, "I like that."

"You were turned on by that?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said with a flirtatiously smile as she walked towards him. "I was really turned on by it. I guess I like a guy who knows what he's doing." She winked at him flirtatiously.

"Well," he said flirtatiously back, "You haven't heard the best of it yet."

"I hope not," she said flirtatiously again. "But you know what else I find sexy in a guy?"

"What's that?" He asked with a flirtatious smile.

"I like a guy who takes care of a girl," she told him, "Making sure that she's okay and concerned about her when she's scared. You're the kind of guy that's protective and I like that, I really do. I need somebody protective in my life."

"Really?" He said to her, "Why? Do you need protecting?"

"Every girl needs protecting," she lied, "Even the toughest ones like me. Even though they say that they don't want to be because they want to feel as if they can protect themselves, but really they want a guy who can protect them. They pretend as if they don't want to be the damsel in distress but really they do. We all do."

"Well," he said, "Thanks, thanks for telling me that. And don't worry, Santana, I'm definitely a guy who wants to protect you. Even though I don't know you, I'd like to get to know you and then I'd like to protect you. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "I'm okay with that."

"Good," he said with a smile, "I'm gonna stay until the end and I'm gonna take you home afterwards because you're not okay and I'm not gonna let you walk home on your own in the dark."

"I am okay," she lied.

"You know the one thing I learnt from my dad," he said to her, "I can tell when somebody isn't okay and they're not telling me the truth about how they feel. So, I'm gonna wait here and drive you home, and maybe I can get to know you more." She smiled at him and he returned the smile.

Santana knew that she was safe with Trey being locked behind bars for a whole lot longer and she knew if he was to ever get out that Sebastian wouldn't be able to protect her because nobody could protect her from Trey, the cops won't be able to protect her when he gets out so Sebastian won't be able to either but having him pretend that he could would make him feel better about himself and she was happy to do that. She wanted to have a life, she wanted to move on from Trey. She wanted to move away from Trey. She wanted to have a normal life and moving on with Sebastian was a good idea and that was something that she was going to follow.


	5. Getting To Know You

Santana cleaned the table that they had been sitting at whilst Sebastian leaned against the counter, his arms were folded across his chest and he was watching her when she was cleaning the table, his eyes were focused on her ass and every time that she moved, his eyes followed. She smiled to herself but didn't look at him.

"You're staring at my ass, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yeah," he said bluntly and shrugged, "It's my turn to check you out."

She leaned up and turned around, placing one of her hands on her hips and she tilted her head to the right slightly, she flashed a smile at him and shook her head.

"You know," she told him, "If you don't just have to look at my ass because I was checking yours out yesterday."

"Oh, I'm not," he told her, "I was looking at it because I wanted to. You have a nice ass, by the way."

"Why thank you," she replied, "That's something that a girl wants to hear. She doesn't want to hear, muh, it's okay, it could look better."

"What kind of guy would say that?" He frowned.

"The dick kind," she pointed out. She walked around to the behind the counter and she bent down to place the cleaning stuff that she had back into the cupboard that she'd gotten them from earlier. Sebastian turned around and leaned his forearms on the counter and leaned forwards.

"Have you been with many of those kind?" He asked her curiously.

"What? Dicks?" She said as she popped up from behind the counter. "Yeah," she shrugged, "I've had a fair few in my life, why?"

"I just wanted to know if that's your type?" He asked her.

"No," she told him, "They're not my type but I just can't help but be drawn towards them. I think it's an illness that I have."

"Well," he said, "I know this is gonna sound corny but I think you're illness is cured because I'm not one of them."

"You're right," she said, "That did sound corny." She smiled and turned her back to him to clean the coffee machine.

"I'm serious, Santana," he told her, "I'm not a dick so if you don't want to spend time with me because I'm not then I'll understand."

She turned around quickly and shook her head at him. "Don't be stupid," she told him, "Just because you're not a dick doesn't mean that I'm not attracted to you. They're not my type, my type are guys who will treat me with respect, who I can trust and who wouldn't hurt me, and that doesn't describe a dick, does it?"

"No," he replied, "It doesn't. That describes a good guy."

"Well there you go," she told him, "I'm not looking for a guy who is gonna disrespect me or treat me like dirt. I'm looking for a guy who is the opposite of that, which is what you are, so you should be pleased with that."

"I am," he smiled, "I am pleased with that."

"Good," she nodded, "Because if you weren't I was gonna go all Lima Heights on you. That's where I'm from by the way. So if you don't want to be with me because of that, then that's fine."

"Why wouldn't I want to be with you because of that?" He asked with his eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"Because you're obviously not from Lima Heights," she told him straight, "Because you wouldn't be driving that thing out there and you certainly wouldn't be dressed like that if you lived in Lima Heights, trust me."

"And how do I dress?" He asked her.

"Designer," she told him, "I can tell the difference between designer and just your average clothing from your average high street store."

"All right," he said, "Yeah, I do have a fair bit of money and my dad is a States Attorney which means that we have a lot of money, and I go to Dalton which obviously gives away that I have money too, but that doesn't mean that I want to be with somebody who has money."

"It doesn't?" She said confusedly.

"No," he smiled, "I don't want to be with anybody who has money because do you realise how dull people are who have money? I mean come on, I get it, you have money, whoopee-frickin'-doodle-doo."

She smiled at him. "So, they're not your type?" She asked him.

"Oh god no," he told her, "You see, my mom is the reason why I don't want to be with anybody who has money, you see, all she does is go out for lunch with her friends, eating finger sandwiches and swilling it down with a glass of the best white wine."

"I take it you don't get on with your mom?" She asked him as she leaned her forearms on the counter.

"Nah," he said to her, "She's boring and up her own ass. She doesn't like people who don't have money and if you ask me, she's a total snob and a loon. Because most people who do have money are snobs and dull, people who don't have money are fun and have important things to talk about, interesting things. Like I have with you."

"Well," she said with a smile," I'm glad to hear that." Her smile faded, "But wouldn't your mom hate the thought of us being together."

"Yeah," he shrugged.

"Then why do you want to be with me?" She asked curiously, "Is it get your mom's attention?"

"Definitely not," he told her, "I wouldn't want to get her attention because she's not worth it. I want to be with you because of you. Because you're gorgeous and you have a great personality." She smiled at him again. "I've had fun talking to you, sorter getting to know you, which all I know is that you work here and you're from Lima Heights."

"And that my name is Santana," she pointed out.

"Yeah," he said, "There is that, but I do want to know more about you. I'm intrigued by you and I like you."

"Okay," she smiled at him, "I'd like that too but I have to earn your trust in order to tell you some personal stuff, you understand that, right? Because I don't just tell anybody personal stuff about me."

"And I get that," he said, "And you will be able to learn to trust me."

"Because I've trusted guys in the past," she admitted to him, "And I've had my heart broken or I've been hurt by them and I just don't want to be hurt again."

"I'm not gonna hurt you," he told her with softened eyes, "Like you said before you were with dicks who treated you like crap, I'm not a dick, I'm a good guy, okay, I admit I can be a dick but that's only because I'm being honest and people take me for being a dick, but I'm just being honest, and people tell me that honesty hurts people sometimes and I get that but I can't help but be truthful."

"I'm the same," she smiled, "I'm honest and I can't help that."

"But you have to know one thing," he told her, "I'm not the kind of guy who goes around and intentionally hurts people, and I would never hurt a girl, I've never done that before and I'm never gonna do it. I can assure you that."

"Thanks," she said to him, "But you understand that it's gonna take me a while, it was just so painful."

"I understand," he told her, "I really do understand you but you have to understand me when I tell you this. I'm one of the good ones, most of the time, but I am a good guy who never wants to hurt you because that isn't my intentions."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Even though my mom didn't bring me up," he continued, "I was brought up by my Nanny..." he noticed her smiling and tilting her head to an angle, "Yeah, I know I get it, I'm rich," he smiled, "But what I was trying to say was that taught me to respect girls and treasure them because if you don't, you're gonna lose her."

"That's some pretty good advice," she admitted, "Remind me when I meet her to thank her for that."

"I will," he said with a smile, "I'll definitely remind you."

"Good," she said still smiling at him.

"So," he asked, "Does this mean that you're still willing to give me a chance?"

"I never said that I wasn't," she told him with a wink.

"So," he asked her with a smile, "Is a date still on the cards then?"

"You just ask me when and where," she said flirtatiously, "And I'll be there."

"How about Thursday at 6?" He asked her. "I'll pick you up at your place and I'll take you to a restaurant for a meal with the best food that I know, how does that sound?"

"That sounds great," she said, "As long as you don't take me somewhere that only sells the rich stuff, you know with caviar and stuff like that."

"And what makes you think that I like that?" He asked her. "Because I'm rich?"

"Because you said the best," she replied, "And according to people who have money they eat caviar and I don't ever wanna try that."

"Don't," he told her, "It's the most disgusting thing that I've ever tasted. I've had it once with my mom, who else, and it was disgusting, I actually wanted to go home and throw up so it wasn't inside of me anymore."

"That bad, huh?" She said.

"You have no idea," he replied, "So, no, I won't be taking you to a restaurant that sells caviar, I'll be taking you somewhere where you'll have a good time and you'll enjoy the food, and of course, the company."

"Okay," she said with a smile, "I like the sound of that."

"Good," he said with a smile also. She turned around and started cleaning the coffee machine that she had planned to do at the end of the evening. Sebastian tilted his head to an angle and his eyes glanced down at her ass again as she shook it whilst cleaning the coffee machine. Santana had a feeling that he was checking her out again, she smiled to herself and kept her back turned to him.

"You're checking me out again," she said, "Aren't you?"

"Of course," he said to her straight, "You got a problem?"

"Oh no," she told him, "Stare away. I know I have a good booty and I aint afraid to admit that I do."

"Well," he said, "I was gonna say that but since you got there before me then that's fine. I'll just carry on staring."

"Good," she said with a smile, "You do that."

"Don't you worry," he said back with a smile, "I will and I'll enjoy it more now."

She laughed and carried on cleaning the coffee machine, now that she knew that he was definitely looking at her booty she shook it a whole more and started shaking her hips to imaginary music and Sebastian smiled. She was giving him a little show and he enjoyed it. She knew that there was good in Sebastian and her heart was telling her that she could trust him, but her brain was still wary of him because of what's happened in the past, she was torn between her mind and her heart, but she had to get to know him first but her heart already telling her that she could trust him, but she had to convince her mind the same thing and that was going to be the thing that would take a while.


	6. The First Date

Santana was sitting at her vanity table in her room as she curled her hair with her curling tongs, she wore her dressing gown and had already prepared her make up earlier. She wore soft makeup with a pale eye shadow, a thin layer of eye liner on her bottom lid and on the rim of her top lid, she wore a soft bronze blusher that highlighter her cheekbones and a natural lip gloss gave her lips a little shimmer.

She still was deciding what to wear, Quinn was supposed to be here by now but about five minutes earlier she got a text saying that was running late but would be there soon. She didn't know what to wear because she wanted to make an impression on him, a good impression and not one that will turn him away for good because he thought she was a little bit slutty.

There was a knock on her bedroom door and Quinn popped her head around the door.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," she said apologetically, "I was about to leave and my mom wanted to have a "chat" with me about stuff." She shook her head and walked over to her bed and sat down on it, "I've had a child already, I know about the birds and the bees but she still feels as if she needs a chat. But that doesn't matter now, what matters is that I'm here and I'm ready to help."

"Good," Santana said quickly, looking at her through the reflection of the mirror, "Because I have no idea what I'm gonna wear." She turned around and faced her, still curling her hair, "I want to look good, no, I want to look great and I'm just scared in case I wear something that makes him think that I'm a slut."

"Wow," Quinn smiled, "I've never seen you so nervous in my life, especially about a guy, you've never been like that before."

"I know," she told her, "Because I've never really wanted to impress a guy before, there's just something about him that makes me want to impress him."

"You really like him?" Quinn asked with a smile, "Don't you?"

"I do," she nodded, "I kinder got to know him whilst I was working and he's different from guys that I'm usually with, like Puck, sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it," Quinn told her, "Puck wasn't mine then, he is now, because then I was with Sam so it's okay."

"But you know what I mean, right?" She asked her.

"Yeah," Quinn nodded, "I know what you mean. Puck is a bad boy who has been in jail whereas Sebastian is a rich guy who hasn't been in trouble once in his life. Well, that you know of."

"He's rich, Quinn," she said nervously, "Like really rich. You should see the car that he drives, I wouldn't be able to afford that car even if I saved up my entire life savings. And you should see the clothes that he wears, it's designer."

"Wow," Quinn said raising her eyebrows in amazement.

"And his mother makes him eat caviar," she continued, "Enough said."

"I get it," Quinn said, "He's rich and you don't want to look like a poor chick and everybody around you on the date are looking at you like '_What the hell is he doing with her?'_"

"Exactly," she told her, "Please help me, Quinn."

"Don't worry," Quinn told her, "I'm here and I'm here to help." She stood up and walked over to her closet door, she opened it up and looked through all of her dresses. "Wow," she said, "For a girl who doesn't have a lot of money, you sure have a lot of nice clothes."

"I have good taste," she replied as she turned back to the mirror and carried on curling her hair.

"I can see that," Quinn replied as she looked through her dresses. "Okay," she finally said, "I think I have a few options in mind that you could wear and you can decide which one you like better."

"Did you not hear what I said?" Santana blurted out, "I don't know, if I did then I would've picked it out myself."

Quinn stepped back slightly and she peered her head around the closet door and arched her eyebrow up at her. "But you wouldn't have chose these ones," she told her, "I know you, you would've picked a slutty one without knowing."

"So," Santana said to her, "You think that I'm a slut?"

"Yeah," she said bluntly and nodded, "You can be, like most of the time."

"Oh, thanks," she said shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"I'm just telling you the truth, Santana," she told her, "But the one's that I've chosen you'll think that they're suitable for a date with a rich guy."

"You should've just brought something from your closet," Santana told her, "Because then I wouldn't have any problem with him thinking that I'm a slut," she paused, "Even though you are."

"Excuse me," Quinn scoffed in offence.

"Well, you are," she told her, "You're the one who has had a baby."

"Why do I always forget that you're honest," Quinn asked her as she leaned into the closet to grab the two dresses that she prefers.

"Well," Santana replied, "You know that I'm honest and if you're wearing something stupid or if you want my opinion about something, I'll always tell you the truth."

"Yeah," Quinn nodded, "That's true." She stepped back from the closet holding two dresses in her hands, she closed the closet door and stepped towards Santana, she held the two dresses up in front of her. "So," Quinn asked, "Which one do you prefer?" Santana turned her head slightly and looked at the two dresses that she had in her hands. Dress one was a black one shoulder slinky bodycon dress that was short and stopped mid thigh length, it was a good choice by Quinn but Santana still wasn't sure about it, but dress two caught her eye. She always loved dress two but she wasn't sure that it was good enough for the first date. Dress two was elegant, it was simple but elegant. It was a black high neck black maxi dress with a split down the left hand side and without sleeves. Santana looked up at her and smiled.

"Do you really like those?" She asked her.

"Yeah," Quinn replied, "I think that these are gorgeous, and I'll have to remind myself to borrow something from you because these are gorgeous, you sure have taste."

"Well, duh," Santana said obviously.

"So which one?" Quinn asked her as she smiled and shook her head slightly.

"The long one," Santana told her honestly. "I've always liked that dress but I've never had an occasion to wear it."

"Then you're gonna wear it," Quinn told her, "I was hoping that you chose this one, I just got the other one out so that you had a choice."

"Thanks, Quinn," Santana said to her, "Thank you for helping me."

"What are friends for?" She told her with a smile and a shrug of her shoulders. "You're gonna look amazing and if the guy doesn't think so then he's not worth it."

"Yeah, I know," she said with a smile, "Thanks."

"Not a problem," Quinn replied, she walked back over to the closet and opened the door, she placed the short dress back in the closet and hung the dress she was going to wear on the closet door. "But I was serious about borrowing your clothes. I'm gonna do it."

"Honey," she told her bluntly, "You wouldn't be able to pull of that look."

"Oh believe me, honey," she shot back, "I'll make myself pull of that look." Santana smiled at her and carried on curling her hair with her curling tongs.

**[Later]**

It had been an hour and it was time for the date. Sebastian drove up to her house and parked on the road outside of her door. He looked around and noticed that there were people eyeing up his car and he knew that he should've driven in his other car that wasn't as pricy as his Mercedes-Benz, but then again, it didn't matter what car he chose, they would still look at it getting ready to steal it, strip it down and sell the parts in the local garage. He climbed out of the car and clicked the alarm locking the car and securing it.

He walked up to the house wearing a grey designer t-shirt with a v-shaped collar, he wore a pair of designer denim jeans and a pair of brown ankle boots, he also wore a black blazer to finish off the outfit. He arrived at her door, before knocking he took a deep breath and checked himself out in the window, he then finally knocked on the door and cleared his throat. He didn't know who was going to answer the door, her mother, her father or her, whoever it was, he was prepared on what to say to them.

The door opened, it was Santana wearing her hair in loose curls and wearing her black sleek maxi dress with the slit down the side, she finished off the look with a pair of black opened toed court shoes. He did a complete body check with his eyes and his mouth dropping almost down to the ground, she looked breath taking and couldn't believe his eyes on how beautiful she looked. She looked at him and smiled, she knew that it was a good choice and this was what she'd hoped would happen.

"Hey," she said with a smile. He looked back up at her face and still couldn't manager to say a word. She had literally made his speechless by what she was wearing. "I'm taking from the silence," she continued, "That it's a good thing and you're speechless because of that." He nodded which made her smile more. "Good," she said to him, "I'm glad that I went with this choice then."

"I'm sorry," he finally spoke, "I just can't get over how beautiful you look."

"Thanks," she said still smiling at him. "I'd hoped you 'd like it."

"I do," he said, "I really do. You look so beautiful. You look smoking hot."

"Yeah," she joked and shrugged her shoulders, "I know."

"I look like an absolute tramp compared to you now," he said with a smile as he looked down at his clothes.

"Are you serious?" She asked him placing her hand on her hip and arching her eyebrow, "You're wearing designer for crying out loud, and let me tell you something, Sebastian, you could never look like a tramp with that get up."

"I'd always look bad compared to you," he said with a smile, "Because you'd always look beautiful."

"Although that was borderline corny," she told him with a smile, "It was really romantic, thank you."

"Like you said," he said smiling at her, "We're alike because we're both honest."

"Yeah," she nodded with a smile, "We are."

"So," he said changing the subject and clapping his hands together, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," she replied, "Where are we going?" She turned around and leaned towards the table grabbing her purse and her keys to lock the door behind her. "And am I too dressed up for it?"

"Definitely not," he told her, "It's a fancy restaurant but it doesn't sell caviar which is great news for the both of us."

"Yeah," she laughed, "That is good news for the both of us. So, tell me about this place?"

"How about we keep it as a surprise?" He said to her, "Because then I want to see the look on your face to see as if it was as good as mine." He held his arm out slightly waiting for her to hold onto it.

"Oh believe me," she said placing her hand on his arm, "Nothing will be as good as how your face looked."

"Okay," he laughed, "Well, it could come close." They both walked down towards his car, he clicked open the car and turning the alarm off, he walked to the passenger's side door and opened it for her, "For you," he said to her.

"Thank you," she smiled as she ducked her head and climbed into his car. He closed the door and jogged around to the driver's side, he opened the door and climbed inside closing the door behind him. She turned her head and looked at him, "Have you always been a gentleman?"

"My Nanny taught me how," he replied putting the key into the ignition and starting the car. She smiled back at him and shook her head.

"I don't know why it's so hard for me to believe that you had a Nanny," she told him, "Because you're rich so you obviously had one. I guess I've never met anybody who had money before. Well, other than my friend Blaine."

"It's okay," he told her, "It's actually a nice feeling for a change." She looked at him and noticed that he genuinely meant it, she smiled softly at him and with that he pulled out onto the road and drove towards the restaurant.


	7. Who Knew?

They sat opposite one another in the fancy restaurant that Sebastian had chosen to take her. The tables were covered with fancy table cloths, the chairs were covered with white chair covers with bows at the back. A chandelier hung in the centre of the restaurant and soft violin music was playing in the background.

Sebastian glanced over at her and smiled. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah," she replied, "This place is really fancy. I wouldn't in my dreams ever think that I would ever come to a place like this, not ever."

"I'm taking that as a good thing?" He said with a smile.

"It's a very good thing," she smiled back. "I mean, I've seen these kind of places in movies and thought that it would be totally awesome to come here but I never thought that I would be here in real life."

"Well," he told her, "I just wanted you to be impressed and I wanted the first date to be one that you would remember."

"Well," she replied, "This is definitely a first date that I'm gonna remember. You know what?"

"What?" He asked.

"I feel like a princess," she told him, "Or I feel like Jennifer Lopez in 'Maid in Manhattan', without the pretending who I am, of course."

"Of course," he nodded with a smile.

"Thank you for taking me here," she told him, "And you're right, there isn't a bit of caviar in sight."

He laughed, "I told you," he said to her, "I wouldn't lie to you. Like I said, you can trust me."

"Okay," she said with a smile. "But I need to learn more about you first."

"Yeah," he said, "You do, but first I wanna know more about you because you know more about me than I know about you."

"What do you wanna know about me?" She asked.

"Wow," he said to her with widened eyes, "When you're put on the spot like that it's hard to come up with an idea. You know, I had a bunch of things that I was gonna ask you before but they've just all disappeared from my head."

"Okay," she said with a smile, "I'll give you something then. I'm Santana Lopez. I'm eighteen years old and I'm attending McKinley High. I'm in my senior year and I'll be graduating at the end of it and from there, I don't know what I'm doing with my life."

"Interesting," he nodded with a smile.

"What's interesting about that?" She asked confusedly.

"I don't know," he laughed, "I just didn't know what else to say."

She laughed also and shook her head slightly. "Okay," she said, "It's your turn to tell me something about you."

"Okay," he said leaning back in his chair, "I'm Sebastian Smythe, I'm seventeen years old and I'm not a senior, I'm actually a junior and I'm attending Dalton Academy, but of course you already knew that." He smiled and she smiled back. "And if I know what I'm gonna be doing with my life, well, I have the next four years planned out."

"Oh yeah?" She asked, "And what's that?"

"Well," he continued, "I'm gonna be in school for another year and I'll be working hard to graduate with top grades in my senior year so I can hopefully go off to Harvard to study Law."

"Just like your dad?" She asked.

"Yeah," he answered, "Just like my dad. You see, I don't want to be like him, but I do want to be a lawyer because even though he's a jerk sometimes, he has taught me everything that I know and I sometimes help him with his cases when he has too many to do by himself."

"You help him?" She said nervously and she swallowed hard as if she had a massive lump in her throat.

"Yeah," he said as he looked at her curiously, "Why did you get nervous when I said that?"

"I didn't," she lied, "I just didn't know that you helped him out, that's all."

"But you got nervous," he said with a curious smile. "Is there anything that you should be nervous about?"

"No," she lied, "Why would there be anything to be nervous about?"

"You ask me," he said to her, "You're the one who got all nervous all of a sudden."

She sighed, "All right," she said, "You got me, I did get nervous."

"Why?" He asked curiously, "Have you done anything wrong?"

"No," she lied, "Not me, my mom. When she was younger she was caught shop lifting and she got arrested for it."

"And that made you nervous why?" He asked her curiously again.

"Because your dad is a States Attorney," she told him, "He might have information about her because he's involved with the law, right?"

"Yeah," he replied, "But why would he have information about your mom? She hasn't done anything wrong recently, has she?"

"No," she told him, "She's one of the good ones, she just made the stupid mistake when she was younger and I just thought that your dad might have information on her and then you would've found out about it and you would think that I was like her, which I'm not by the way."

"If it's recent or a serious event," he told her, "Which your mom's wasn't because it was only petty theft which she didn't go to jail for, she just most probably got a warning because it was her first offence, so you don't have to worry about it. If you didn't do it then that's fine."

"Okay," she sighed with relief, "I was just scared that it would affect the way you thought of me."

"Of course not," he told her, "Just because your mom had a past doesn't mean that you have one. I'm not like my parents, I don't judge somebody because of what their parents may have done in the past. I'm merely here to meet you and that's what I'm doing."

She smiled at him and looked down at the table.

"Did you think that I would judge you?" He asked her.

"I don't know," she shrugged and slowly glanced up at him, "Most people do."

"Well," he said reaching over to her and taking her hand softly, "That's not who I am. I want to get to know somebody before making an opinion on them. Okay?"

"Okay," she nodded and smiled.

"So," he said changing the subject, "Tell me something else about yourself, something positive," he smiled at her.

"I'm in the New Directions," she told him.

"I said something positive," he joked with a smile.

She laughed and shook her head. "You're unbelievable," she told him.

"Thanks," he grinned cheekily, tilting his head to the side slightly. She giggled this time, a cute little giggled that not even she's heard before. She stopped and looked at him strangely. He looked back at her confusedly. "What?" He asked her. "What's with the face?"

"I'm sorry," she told him, "I'm sorry for that, I've never made that noise before. I apologise. It was stupid."

"Really?" He asked her. "I don't know." He shrugged, "I thought that it was really cute."

"Don't be stupid," she told him, "It wasn't cute. You don't have to pretend that it was cute when it wasn't to get into my good books. It was stupid."

"I'm gonna let you in on something, Santana," he said to her, "I'm not the kind of guy who lies. I always tell the truth, even when it hurts." He paused and leaned towards her and whispered, "Just like you." She looked at him and tilted her head to the side. "I mean," he continued, "Isn't that what you said to me? That you think that we're a like even without knowing me at all?"

"I did say that," she agreed, "But I didn't think that it was true."

"Well, it is," he told her, "It's very true. I'm exactly like you. We're exactly alike, just that I have money and you don't, and of course I'm guy and you're a girl, let's not forget about the obvious."

She smiled. "Obviously," she said.

"You may think that it was a flaw," he told her, "But it's not. It's one of the most adorable things that I've ever heard. Maybe you haven't heard it before because nobody has made you want to do it before. Maybe you haven't found the right guy to make you do that." She looked at him as if she was intrigued by his words. "If you ask me," he continued, "I think that I'm the right guy, the guy you need to learn to trust." He stroked his thumb across her skin softly, she looked down at his thumb caressing her skin of her hand and then looked back up at him. "And I'm gonna show you that you can trust me, because you can."

"Okay," she nodded in agreement. "Okay, but I'm gonna have to learn more about you, spend more time with you to find that out. Okay?"

"That's fine by me," he said with a smile. She returned the smile back to him and looked back down at their hands. She liked the way that he was touching her. She liked the way that he spoke to her. She liked the way he was. She liked him. Even though she found it hard to do so, she knew that she could trust him because he was the total opposite to Trey, the guy who hurt her last, and she knew deep down that he wasn't going to hurt her. He was the one of the good ones and she hoped that he was here to stay. To change her life. To make her life better. To make her forget about her past and move on with her life. He was the guy for her and she knew it, now all she had to do was let him in.

**[Later]**

It was getting late and Sebastian decided to take her home. It was a school night after all and he didn't want to get on the wrong end of Mr and Mrs Lopez already, even before meeting them and even before the whole thing with Santana actually started. But what he didn't know was that her parents weren't home. They were both working the late shift which meant that Santana was home alone until Midnight when they both returned.

He pulled up outside of her house, he turned off the ignition and parked the car. He turned and looked at her, even at the end of the night, she looked beautiful as she did at the beginning. He reached over to her and took her hand softly stroking his thumb across her skin once again.

"I hope you enjoyed tonight," he said to her, "Because I sure hope that I didn't blow it on the first date."

"You didn't," she said as she looked at him, "It was one of the best dates that I've ever been on."

"Good," he smiled, "I'm glad that it was. I was scared in case I scared you off."

"You scared me off?" She asked in shock, "I'm the one who was supposed to ruin the night."

"And where did you get that silly idea from?" He asked with his eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"Because," she said, "I'm the one who comes from Lima Heights, I'm the one who could easily be mistaken to be a slut, I-"

"A slut?" He said with his eyebrows still furrowed with confusion but now with an confused smile too. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"Well," she said to him as she looked down at their hands, "A girl can easily be mistaken to being a slut by the way she acts, by the way she dresses, by her reputation."

"Ah," he nodded, "You have a reputation."

"I hope that doesn't change anything," she asked nervously.

"Answer me this," he asked her, "Is the reason why you have a reputation for being promiscuous because you wanted attention or because you were trying to forget about the pain in the past?"

She looked up at him slowly, "The pain of the past," she answered him with glazed eyes as they slowly started to fill up with tears. She closed her eyes and turned away from him. He reached over and placed his finger and thumb on her chin softly, turning her head back to him, she looked at him with her eyes still glazed with tears.

"You don't have to worry," he whispered, "Because I don't care about what's happened to you in the past, I don't care if you had a reputation that you're not proud of because I like you Santana," she smiled softly at him, a tear escaping from her eye and tricking down her cheek softly and he stroked it away with his thumb softly. "And I'm sure that you like me too and that's why you're upset about it all, right?"

"Right," she said with emotion in her voice and nodded.

"Well," he continued, "You don't have to worry about a thing because I'm not gonna judge you on that, I'm not gonna judge you at all. I wanna date you. I wanna go out with you. I wanna take you places and get to know you more." He looked deeply into her eyes. "I wanna be with you, Santana and I don't care about what's happened in the past."

She smiled softly at him again, another tear trickling down her face and again he stroked it away with his thumb softly.

"All that matters," he continued again, "Is the present and what the future may bring. And yeah, I know that this is sounding really corny when it's supposed to be romantic, but it's the truth. That's how I feel and I'm not gonna lie about it."

"It was romantic," she whispered, "Very romantic. Thank you for telling me that."

"I'm just telling you the truth," he told her with a smile, "I mean, I am an honest guy after all." She returned the smile, he was truthful, he was honest and she knew that. He looked down at her lips and stroked his thumb across her bottom lip softly, he looked back into her eyes. "It's okay to kiss on the first date," he whispered, "Isn't it?"

"Do you want to kiss me?" She whispered back.

"I do," he nodded looking down at her lips again.

"Then what are you waiting for," she whispered again, "Kiss me." He smiled at her as he looked into her eyes again, he then leaned in towards her and softly caressed his lips against hers, she returned the kiss and placed her hands softly on the sides of his neck, he stroked her cheek softly as he caressed her lips. His kiss was warm, it was soft, it was tender. A kiss that she'd never experienced before and she couldn't wait to experience it again, and again, and again.


	8. The Right Guy

It was the next day after the best date that Santana had ever been on. She'd met the guy of her dreams and it wasn't because of the fancy place her took her, it wasn't because he had money, it wasn't even because of his amazing car, it was the way that he spoke to her and how he treated her. He was so gentle with her. He was so honest with her. He was the perfect guy for her and she knew that he was the guy who could change her life and forget about the past.

It was the end of the day at school and she was walking down the corridor heading towards the exit of the school to head home when she heard her name being called by Quinn. She stopped and turned around noticing her walking towards her with her hands on her hips wearing her Cheerio's uniform.

"So," she asked her as she walked closer to her, "You never told me how the date went."

"Why are you so interested?" Santana asked her.

"Because," Quinn continued, "I didn't come around to your place last night to help you look the best for your date to not hear about it. So come on, spill."

"What do you wanna know?" She asked her.

"Um," Quinn said obviously, "Everything."

"Everything?" Santana said, "Wow, that's a bit personal dontcha think?"

"You slept with him on the first date?" Quinn shouted in shock.

"Gee, Quinn," Santana said sarcastically, "I'm not quite sure that the people in the Lima Bean heard you say that." She rolled her eyes and sneered at her.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Oh sure," Santana blurted out throwing her arms up dramatically, "Now you whisper."

"I didn't mean to shout," Quinn told her, "I was just shocked that you actually had sex with him on the first date. I mean, I know that you have had sex with a bunch of people but I didn't think that you would with him because you were so nervous about it."

"Well," Santana said to her, "You don't have to worry about me because I didn't sleep with him." She placed her hands on her hips, "I'm not like you," she said bluntly.

"Hey," Quinn replied with offence. "I am not a slut. Just because I got knocked up by Puck-"

"When you were dating Finn," Santana interrupted and nodded.

"All right fine," Quinn said to her, "I get it, I may have been with Finn when I slept with Puck but he was too busy with Rachel and I was pissed that he was paying her more attention than he was paying to me, so I got payback on him by sleeping with his best friend."

"Yeah," Santana said sarcastically, "And that doesn't make you out to be a slut." She rolled her eyes sarcastically once more.

"Hey," Quinn told her, "We're not talking about me, we're talking about you and how your date went last night so don't turn it all around making me out to be a slut."

"But you are one," Santana whispered bluntly.

"Just," Quinn said with a hint of anger in her voice, "Tell me how the date went last night."

"Okay," she said as she turned around and they both started walking down the corridor together with both of their hands on their hips, "So, he took me to this really expensive place so it was a really good choice of clothes by the way."

"You're welcome," she nodded.

"Anyways," Santana continued, "We got to know one another and we learnt a few things about one another, but the best bit didn't happen until we got home."

"What happened?" She asked her.

"We were in his car," she continued, "And we were talking a little bit more and he reached over to my hand stroked it softly with his thumb."

"Awh," Quinn said with a smile.

"Oh," Santana continued, "That wasn't the best part, he started saying something to me and I got all emotional thinking about the bad relationships that I had and he told me that he would never hurt me and he just said all this romantic stuff to me and it was amazing."

"Awh," Quinn said with a smile again. "That's romantic. So, when are you gonna see him again?"

"We've been texting each other all day," she told her, "But I think we're gonna call each other later and have a real long chat."

"Well," she told her, "I'll let you go. Have fun with your new beau." She smiled at her and patted on the shoulder, she turned away from her and walked in the opposite direction. Santana smiled and shook her head, she headed towards the main entrance and pushed open the door. She started to walk towards her car in the parking lot when she heard her name being called again. This was a voice that made her smile. She turned around to see him standing behind her smiling down at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him confusedly still with a smile on her face.

"I came to see you," he told her, "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No," she replied, "Of course there's nothing wrong with it, I just didn't think that you would come to a public school."

"Did I dream that I told you that I don't care?" He asked her.

"No," she replied, "You didn't. You did tell me that you didn't care about the whole money thing because you're nothing like your mom."

"I thought I didn't dream it," he said with a smile and she returned the smile.

"I just can't believe that you're here," she told him, "I was gonna call you later."

"Well, now you don't," he said to her, "Because I'm here now and we can talk about it now."

"Yeah," she said, "I guess that's true."

"Are you okay?" He asked her with softened eyes.

"Yeah," she shrugged, "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"You know with last night," he said to her, "With the whole emotional thing," he whispered, "I wasn't sure if I could say it out loud because I didn't know if you wanted people to not hear it."

"Good idea," she whispered with a smile, "Because I don't like people knowing about my business. I don't like people knowing that I'm not always a heartless bitch."

"Is that what they think of you?" He asked her with concern.

"Yeah," she shrugged, "It's only because I tell the truth and sometimes the truth hurts so they think that I'm a heartless bitch because of that. But they also think I'm a good friend which is a good thing."

"But it's not a good thing that they think that you're a heartless bitch," he informed her, "Because you're not, you're a really nice person who has a heart. You care and I think other people should know that."

"Shame that they don't, huh?" Santana told him with a shrug of her shoulder.

"But you have friends," he told her, "And that all that matters. And you know what else you have?"

"What's that?" She asked him with a smile.

"You have me," he smiled, "I know that we've only started dating but you still have me, so if you ever want somebody to talk to, if you just want a shoulder to cry on then I'm here for you."

"Thank you," she smiled, "I really appreciate that."

"So," he said changing the subject, "Are you doing anything now?"

"No," she replied, "Why? What do you have planned?"

"Well," he said with a smile, "I was thinking that I could take you somewhere, maybe a bite to eat, and no, not as fancy as last night."

"And where do you have in mind?" She asked him with a smile.

"What do you think of Patty's Burgers?" He asked her.

"Oh my god," she said excitedly with a huge smile on her face, "I love Patty's Burger's, it's like my favourite place to eat."

"I thought you would say that," he smiled, "Because it's my favourite place to grab a burger. My mom obviously knows that I don't go there because if she did then she would freak."

"I bet she would," she told him with a smile, "It's not exactly finger sandwiches and caviar."

He laughed and looked down at the ground, he looked back up quickly and still carried on smiling at her. "No," he said to her, "It's not exactly finger sandwiches and caviar and that's what makes it so good."

"I agree," she agreed. "So, we're gonna go there now? Because I'm starving. The food in our cafeteria isn't the best. In fact, it sucks, the sooner they get a new Cafeteria lady, the better."

"You see," he said smugly, "We don't have that problem at Dalton Academy, we have four star chef's."

"All right, all right," she told him, "You don't have to rub it in that you go to a private school and you have the best food."

He laughed. "I'm sorry," he told her, "I just had to throw that one in but I promise I won't mention it again."

"That's bull," she told him, "You're gonna tell me again and again."

"Yeah," he joked and shrugged, "I most probably am." He smiled at her and she returned the smile back to him. "I may be an honest person who might hurt people along the way with my honesty but I am a joker too, so don't always take me seriously, okay?"

"Oh believe me," she told him straight, "I won't, and that's me being honest."

"Good to know," he smiled. "So, you wanna get outta here?"

"Sure," she shrugged, "But I'm gonna be paying for my own meal today, I don't want you to think that I'm only with you for your money."

"Don't worry about that," he told her, "I know that you're not with me for my money, you're with me for me because I'm the best guy you've ever known." He winked at her cheekily. She giggled and pushed him in the arm playfully.

They both walked towards his car, even though she had her own to drive but she did prefer his car, it was much cosier and well, better than her own old battered looking car. She knew that there was something different about him, something that made her feel good about herself and she knew that something good was going to stem from it all. It was going to be a good relationship, one of the bests that she's ever had and one that she'd hoped would change her perspective on guys for the better.


	9. Painful Past

They'd been dating for a couple of weeks now and things couldn't get any better for Santana, she had a boyfriend who treated her with respect, who made her feel happy every time that she thought of him or saw him, and the best thing about being with him was that she didn't fear for her life every time she was with him, something that she had to do when she was with Trey. She was terrified of him, he treated her like crap, he hurt her mentally, telling her that if she left him then her family would be in danger because he would do bad things to them, such as taking them hostage and torturing them in front of her. She liked him to begin with because he was a bad boy and that's what attracted her to him but when she got to know him, she soon learned that being with him was the worst thing that she could've ever done. But with Sebastian she didn't feel that way. She felt safe. She felt respected and she felt that she could trust him, something that she could never do with Trey.

They both lay on the grass in Lima Central Park as they looked up at the sky, they laced their fingers in and out of each others.

"Are you okay?" He asked her as he looked up at her.

"Yeah," she replied, "You don't always have to ask me that, you know."

"I know," he told her, "But I just want to make sure that you're okay. I care about you."

"I know you do," she replied, "But you don't have to worry about me, I'm a big girl."

"I know," he said as he rolled over onto his front and looked at her, he released her hand before rolling over and retook it when he was on his front, he leant on his elbows and looked at her. "Do people think that us dating is a bad thing?"

"What made you think of that?" She asked him as she looked up at him.

"I just thought that with us going to different schools and all," he continued, "I thought that people had a problem with us being together."

"Do you have a problem with us being together?" She asked him as she released his hand and rolled onto her front and faced him, she retook his hand again and carried on looking at him.

"Absolutely not," he said quickly, "I love being with you."

"Well, then," she said, "What's the problem?"

"I never said that there was a problem," he told her, "I just asked if you thought if people thought us dating was a bad thing because you're with the New Directions and I'm with the Warbler's. We're fighting against one another to become National Champions."

"We've gotta get through the Regional's first," she told him.

"I know that," he replied, "But we're still fighting to win National's. I just thought that others had a problem with us being together."

"And if they did," she said to him, "I wouldn't give a damn because it's not them in a relationship with us, it's us who are in the relationship and what we do shouldn't concern them."

"Yeah I know," he told her. "I was just wondering, that's all."

"Wait," she said to him, "Do you think that people have a problem with us dating?"

"I think that if my mom knew about us dating she would have a problem with it," he told her, "But you know what my mom's like, she would hate it if I dated anybody who didn't come from a family who had money. She's a stuck up bitch who needs to take the pole out of her ass."

She laughed. "You really don't get on with your mom," she said to him, "Do you?"

"What gave it away?" He joked and smiled at her.

"Well," she said with a smile, "If you don't want your mom to find out about us then that's fine because no offence, from what you've told me about her, I don't ever wanna meet her."

"I'm not gonna get offended by that," he told her, "Because I wouldn't want you to meet her, she's horrible. I wish I didn't even know her, but unfortunately that woman gave birth to me and that's the only good thing that she did."

"I agree with you on that one," she said with a smile, "Because I wouldn't have met the most amazing guy in the world otherwise."

"Well, yeah," he said smugly with a smile on his face, "That's true."

She giggled and shook her head, "And the smuggest guy in the world," she said to him whilst still giggling.

He leaned towards her and said softly against her lips, "Yeah, but you wouldn't have it any other way." She shook her head and smiled, she leaned in and kissed him softly, he kissed her back and placed one of his hands softly on the side of her neck. He deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth, both their tongues colliding with one another. They both climbed up onto their knees and she placed both of her hands on the side of his neck. His hand slid down her body and placed it on her ass and gave it a quick squeeze. She moaned into his mouth and moved closer to him, both of their bodies touched one another, their skins both caressing one another's, his hand that was placed on her ass slowly caressed her skin as he stroked his fingers across her back where he t-shirt had risen and departed from her jeans waistline. She broke the kiss and closed her eyes, he looked at her with concern.

"What's wrong?" He asked her out of breath, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," she said shaking her head, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"That's what's wrong?" He asked her with concern. "You know that you can tell me everything."

She opened her eyes and looked up into his eyes, she saw the softness and concern in his eyes. Something that she'd never seen before in the eyes of a guy. He was genuinely concerned about her and she now felt safe in his arms. He wasn't like any of the other guys that she'd been with, he cared about her and he didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"It's nothing," she told him, "I'm just being stupid."

"Don't be silly," he told her, "Nothing that you say is stupid." She looked at him with ore, he was concerned about her and he was genuinely into her. She liked it. She loved it in fact. He stroked her cheek softly with his thumb and tilted his head to the side, his eyes still softened and with concern. "Talk to me," he finally said to her, "Tell me what's on your mind. I won't judge."

"I know you won't," she said with a half smile, "But I don't know if you'll like what I'm about to tell you."

"Babe," he said to her softly, "You can tell me anything and I won't judge you. I care about you and there's nothing that you can say to me that won't make me like you less."

"I don't know," she told him awkwardly, "I'm pretty sure that this will."

"Well," he continued, "If you don't tell me then we won't ever find out. You can trust me, you know that, right?"

"I know," she admitted, "You're the first guy that I could ever trust."

"Then you can tell me," he said to her softly and he smiled softly at her.

She looked down at the ground. "Two years ago," she told him, "I was in a bad relationship and he would mentally abuse me but he used to always touch me in places that I didn't want to be touched."

"He raped you?" He asked her with shock and concern in his voice.

"No," she told him, "He didn't rape me but he did things without my permission and when I would tell him to stop he would just carry on and hurt me." A tear escaped her eye and trickled down her cheek splashing on the grass below her. He looked at her with anger, but he wasn't angry with her, he was angry with him, his hands started to tremble and she felt it. She looked up from the ground and saw his hands shaking with anger, she looked up at him with her eyes glossy from the tears, his face had turned red with anger. He removed his hands from her and stood up quickly. She stood up quickly and grabbed his arm. "You're not mad at me, are you?" She asked him quickly.

He turned around and embraced her in his arms and held her tightly in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her head against his chest. He placed his hand on the back of his head and stroked her head softly. He kissed the top of her head and kept her close to him.

"You're not mad at me," she mumbled into his chest as tears trickled down her face, "Are you?" He pulled away from her and looked deeply into her eyes, his placed his hands softly on her cheeks and stroked her tears away.

"No," he said shaking his head, "Of course I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at him for doing that to you. I just can't believe that he would do that to you and get away with it. I'm so pissed at him right now, you have no idea."

"I can see by the colour of your face," she told him, "You really care about me, don't you?"

"Of course I do," he told her, "I thought that you knew that."

"I did," she said smiling through her tears, "But now I know more now."

"Babe," he told her as he leaned towards her more and looked more into her eyes, "I would never do that to you, you don't have to be scared of me. I'm never gonna hurt you. I'm always gonna protect you and make sure that you're safe. You hear me?"

"I hear you," she nodded.

"Come here," he said as he embraced her in his arms again. He kissed the top of her head whilst she wrapped her around him once again. She couldn't tell him the truth about who he was because then she would be telling him the truth about her, about her past and that she's not as innocent as she made out to be. She didn't want him to know about Trey because she knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against him, Trey would kill him, literally and he wouldn't give a damn about it. She cared about Sebastian because he was the only guy who truly ever cared about her, who wanted to protect her and who made sure that she was protected. She had strong feelings for him and she didn't want him to get hurt either so by not telling him about her past and Trey she was protecting him. Well, at least that's what she thought, but maybe lying to him about her past may turn out to be the worst thing that she's ever done.


	10. Keeping Me Company

Sebastian drove her home from the Park as the day was coming to a close and the night was drawing in. He pulled up outside of her house, he turned and looked at her. His hand reached over to her face and he stroked her cheek softly with his thumb whilst looking softly into her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. "I know that I keep asking you this all the time but now I really need to ask you."

"I'm okay," she nodded, "I feel a whole lot better that I got it off my chest."

"You know," he said to her softly, "You can tell me anything and I will never judge you. If you ever need somebody to talk to but you're afraid about what they're gonna say, just come to me. I mean, come to me first because I want to know everything, to make sure that you're okay, but if you just need somebody to talk to so that you can get it off your chest. You know that I'm always gonna be here for you."

"I know," she nodded again, "I know that I can trust you."

"You can," he told her, "You can trust me with everything."

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Of course you can," he said to her, "You can ask me anything."

"Can you keep this between us?" She asked him, "I don't want anybody else to know about this, including my parents. I haven't even told them. I haven't told anybody before."

"I wouldn't tell anybody," he said to her reassuringly, "I would never tell anybody anything that you told me because that would be disrespectful, which I'm not, especially not to you."

"I wouldn't want people to know about me," she told him honestly, "Because I'm supposed to be this tough girl who doesn't let anything bother her and if they'd found out that I was vulnerable then..."

"They would think you were human?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow, "What's wrong with people thinking that you're actually human?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I just like to be the tough girl who hadn't had anything bad happen to her because I could handle it."

"Babe," he said as he stroked her cheek softly once more, "You're human and if they can't handle that, then that's their problem. You're just like every other person out there, you're vulnerable and there's no problem with that. Okay?"

"Okay," she nodded with a smile, "Thank you for telling me that."

"I'm honest," he told her, he leaned towards her and kissed her on the forehead softly, she closed her eyes and sighed softly, he pulled away from her and smiled softly. "Are you okay with that?" He asked her.

She opened her eyes and nodded. "Yeah," she told him, "I'm really okay with that."

"Good," he smiled, "I'm glad about that."

"Sebastian," she said changing the subject, "Do you have to be anywhere right now?"

"No," he said shaking his head, "Why?"

"Well," she continued, "You see, my parents aren't gonna be home until midnight and I just don't want to be alone right now. Not after I told you that because I feel quite vulnerable right now."

"Babe," he said to her with a smile, "You don't have to explain anything to me. If you want me to stay with you then I'll stay with you. You don't have to have a reason."

"I know," she admitted, "But I just thought that I would be honest with you, like you'd just been then."

"Okay," he nodded, "I'll stay with you but I'll leave before your parents get home. I don't want to get into trouble before I've even met them."

"Yeah," she smiled, "I wouldn't want that either. And if my dad found that you were here without him giving you permission then he would kill you." He laughed. "No, I'm serious," she told him with a serious face, "He will actually kill you." He stopped laughing and swallowed hard looking at her with horror in his eyes. "But if you leave earlier," she continued, "You'll still be above ground and not six feet under."

"I'll make sure that I leave early then," he said quickly, "Because I value my life." She giggled and leaned towards him pecking him on the lips softly.

**[Later]**

They were both lying on her bed facing one another, he stroked her cheek softly and was looking deeply into her eyes.

"Thank you for listening to me," she said softly, "Other people would've made it into a joke."

"It's not a joking matter," he said frowning at her, "It's serious."

"I know," she told him, "But you know how cruel some people are."

"Yeah," he said shaking his head with anger, "But this is a serious matter. He hurt you and basically raped you so no, I'm not okay with people thinking it as a joke because rape isn't a joke, it's serious, so if you feel that people will make everything a joke, tell me, I'll be here for you."

"I know you would," she said with a small smile, "Thank you for being here for me."

"Babe," he said as he moved closer to her, "I'll always be here for you. You don't have to feel alone anymore."

"It's not that I felt alone," she admitted, "It was the fact that I felt like I had to keep it to myself for such a long time because I was afraid of what people would think of me."

"You don't have to be afraid anymore," he told her, "You have me now that you can tell me everything to and I won't judge you, okay?" He smiled at her. "Come here," he whispered and leaned towards her kissing her softly on her lips, he kept his hands above her shoulders because he didn't want her to think that he was taking advantage of her, she broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Sebastian," she whispered. "You don't have to be afraid of touching me."

"I just didn't want you to get upset again," he whispered back.

"Don't worry," she whispered again, "I give you permission." He smiled softly at her as he leaned back towards her and kissed her lips softly once again, he placed his hands softly on her back and stroked her skin softly with his fingertips. His other hand gently brushed her skin on her neck as stroked his hand along her skin.

The both lay on the bed asleep, he lay on his side with his arm placed over her side with his chest pressed up against her back. His face was close to the back of her head and his breathing brushed her hair every breath that he took. She lay on her side with her back pressed against his chest, her hand was placed on top of his hand with her fingers laced through his.

There was noise coming from outside that caused Santana's eyes to shoot open wide. She looked towards the window and noticed that it was light outside, it was morning. She reached over to her clock on her bedside table and checked the time. It was nine am. Her eyes widened more with shock. She slapped his hand with her free hand.

"Wake up," she whispered, "Wake up." Sebastian mumbled and his eyes started to flutter open slowly, he propped himself up onto his forearm and looked at her with sleepy eyes.

"What?" He mumbled.

"We fell asleep," she told him, "It's the morning. My parents are home. We're screwed." This caused his eyes to shoot open quickly. He released her hand and swivelled out of the bed quickly, he was frantic, he was scared, he was panicking. He leant down and grabbed his jacket that was placed on the ground. He stood up quickly and shrugged his jacket over his shoulders turning around to look at her.

"What are we gonna do?" He whispered frantically, "Your dad is gonna kill me."

"We still have a chance," she whispered back to him, "My mom and dad don't usually wake up until ten because of the late shift and they can't fall asleep when they come in, so we still have a chance of leaving the house without them finding out about us."

"One problem about that," he told her, "My car is parked right outside your house and it's not exactly a car that doesn't stand out, does it?"

"Oh crap!" She said placing her hand on her forehead, "I totally forgot about that." She looked out of the window and looked back at him. "We're just gonna rush out and I'll tell them that um, oh my god, I can't think of one, we're totally dead."

"You know what," he told her, "How about I leave now and we can be in less trouble, yeah?"

"That would be a good idea," she replied quickly, she rushed passed him towards the door, placing her hand on the doorknob, she turned the door slowly and popped her head around the door, the coast was clear, she opened the door more and took hold of his hand and quickly and quietly rushed out of her room and headed down the stairs. Santana finally got to the bottom of the stairs and was one step away from getting to the door when she heard a voice coming from the kitchen. It was her mother, she was awake.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Mrs Lopez said, "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah," she lied, "I was just gonna go out for some fresh air, maybe go for jog."

"In that outfit?" She asked her as took a sip of her cup of coffee.

"I just thought I would change it up a bit," she lied to her.

"Okay," she said to her, she placed her cup of coffee down on the kitchen breakfast bar counter. "Good morning, Sebastian."

They were caught. They both looked at one another with wide eyes. They had to come clean because obviously she knew about them, hopefully it would be better than if it was Mr Lopez because at least now he had more chance of keeping his life.


	11. Caught Red Handed

Both Sebastian and Santana were standing in the kitchen looking worried after being caught by her mother. Sebastian looked awkwardly at the ground and rubbed the back of his head nervously. Mrs Lopez still sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen with both of her hands on the cup of coffee that was still warm.

"So," Mr Lopez finally spoke, "Are you gonna tell me what's going on here?"

"Last night," Santana said, "I asked Sebastian to come and keep me company whilst you and dad were in work but we both decided that he would leave before you came."

"But we accidently fell asleep," he continued, "And when she woke up in a panic we both realised that it was morning and we panicked more."

"We didn't mean to," Santana continued, "We honestly didn't because I told him if my dad found out then he would be six feet under."

"That's true," he agreed, "She did tell me that and we were gonna leave but we just fell asleep and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disrespect you because I've always been brought up to respect my elders."

"Good answer," Mrs Lopez replied, "But that still doesn't mean that I'm okay with this."

"And I understand that," Sebastian told her, "I'm sorry that I did this, that we did this because I had no intention in disrespecting you, I didn't want this to be the way that I met you and Mr Lopez. I didn't want to disrespect you. Please, please, don't kill me, but most of all, please don't stop me from seeing your daughter."

"Take a seat, Sebastian," Mrs Lopez told him as she gestured down to the stool in front of her at the breakfast bar. He walked towards the stool and Santana started to walk towards the stool also, Mrs Lopez held her hand up in front of her. "Ah, ah, ahhhh," Mrs Lopez told her and Santana stopped to look at her, "I just want to have a word with Sebastian, you can leave the room."

"But-" Santana said but Mrs Lopez interrupted her by looking at her and shaking her head. Santana looked at him and sighed, he looked over his shoulder nervously and smiled small at her. She turned around and walked out of the room, she stepped into the hallway and pressed her back against the wall wanting to listen in on the conversation.

"Santana," Mrs Lopez called, "I don't want you listening in either, go upstairs and make sure that your dad doesn't come down whilst we're having this conversation." Santana stomped her foot on the ground and walked up the stairs quickly, she pressed her back against the wall of the upstairs hallway trying to listen in on the conversation but also look out for her dad. Mrs Lopez looked towards the door and then looked back at Sebastian, she placed the cup of coffee down on the breakfast bar and clasped her hands together. "So, Sebastian," she continued, "I want to have a conversation with you, just with you."

"Okay," he nodded and swallowed nervously.

"What you just said then," she continued, "About Santana, you asked not to put you six feet under but then you said don't stop you from seeing my daughter, does my daughter really mean that much to you?"

"She does," he said quickly, "She really does. I know that I haven't known her long but when I'm with her, I'm the happiest that I've ever been." He smiled when he spoke about her.

"You do know that what you both did was wrong," she told him.

"I know," he nodded. "I totally understand that."

"I'm very angry with the both of you," she told him, "Not because you stayed over but because you didn't ask for my permission first."

"I totally understand that," he told her quickly, "And like we said, we didn't mean to. I was gonna go just before midnight but I just didn't want her to be on her own."

"She's on her own most nights," she told her as she leant back onto the chair folding her arms across her chest, "Unless you do this all of the time without us knowing because then you would be disrespecting us."

"No, ma'am," he said quickly, "This is the first time that I've actually been here without you in the house. You see," he paused as he leaned his forearms on the breakfast counter, "Santana tells me that she's on her own most nights because you and your husband work the late shifts sometimes so that you can pay the bills and put food in her mouth, so I don't want her to be alone and I worry about her."

"You worry about her?" She asked innocently.

"Yes, ma'am," he said politely, "I call her up every night to make sure that she's okay. I also call her up so that I can talk to her about how her day has been and other stuff, but mostly I call her up so that she feels that she has somebody to talk to and that she doesn't feel alone because she has a voice to hear."

"I see," she nodded.

"I'm sorry if you felt disrespected," he continued, "But that wasn't my intention. I just wanted to make sure that Santana was safe because I know that, no offence, that this neighbourhood aint the safest and I don't want my girlfriend to feel as if she's alone or she doesn't feel safe in any way."

"But she was okay before," she told him, "Why's it so different now?"

"Because I didn't know her then," he replied, "If I did then I wouldn't ever have let her be on her own because she tells me that even though she acts tough, she hates being on her own, but that's not the reason why I do it. I do it because I feel protective over her, being her boyfriend I just want her to be safe, and I know that it most probably sounds weird that I'm calling myself her boyfriend and calling her my girlfriend, but that's who we are and I really am sorry for disrespecting you, I really am."

"So," she said softly, "You care about her?"

"Of course I do," he replied, "I've never cared about somebody as much as I care about her and I know that I've only known her for a couple of weeks, but those couple of weeks have been the best weeks of my life." She smiled at him and tilted her head to the side softly, "And I know you're most probably thinking that I'm just a dumb teenager and I don't know what I'm talking about but I've never felt something so real in my life."

"Tell me, Sebastian," she said leaning forward, "How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen," he replied.

"Are you the same age as my daughter?" She asked him again.

"No, ma'am," he replied once more, "I'm a junior but that doesn't matter, does it?"

"Of course not," she told him, "Age is just a number and it doesn't really matter about your age and I wasn't gonna refer your age to the relationship," she paused, "I was merely gonna say that for such a young guy you sure speak older than what you are."

"Thank you," he smiled.

"I'm gonna let you in on something," she continued, "I'm not gonna tell Mr Lopez about you being here over night."

"You're not?" He asked in shock, "But doesn't he already know about me being here because of the car?"

"No," she told him, "When he's coming home from work he's too tired to function properly because he works his ass off so he didn't notice it, me, I noticed it straight away because that's what mom's do, they notice things." He nodded at her and looked down at his hands. "What you just said about my daughter," she whispered, he looked up at her again, "Was the most amazing thing that I've ever heard."

"It's the truth," he told her honestly.

"I know that," she answered, "I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. Santana doesn't usually bring guys home, I've never actually met any of her boyfriends before and I'm pretty glad about that."

"Why's that?" He asked curiously.

"Because I know my daughter," she admitted, "You're not her usual type. You see, my daughter usually goes for bad boys and I can tell that you're not one of them."

"No, ma'am," he answered her, "I'm one of the good guys."

"I can see that," she said to him, "Look, Sebastian, you have to promise me one thing."

"Absolutely," he told her.

"You have to promise me that you'll take care of her," she told him, "Because she makes out that she's a tough cookie but she's not, she's vulnerable and I don't want her to get hurt."

"Of course," he told her quickly, "Of course I promise that I'll take care of her. I'm aware that she's vulnerable because she's a human being even though some people don't think that, I do, I know the real Santana and I promise you that I would never hurt her and I will always look out for her."

"I knew you were one of the good ones," she smiled, "But I don't think that telling Mr Lopez would get you in the good books if he found out that you'd stayed the night, in the same bed with his little girl, do you?"

"No," he said shaking his head quickly, "I don't think that it's a good idea. I want him to have a good impression of me and this wouldn't be a first good impression even though my intentions for your daughter are good."

"I know that," she said to him, she heard footsteps coming from upstairs, she looked up and then looked back at him, "You should go, it sounds like Mr Lopez has awoken from his grave."

"Right," he nodded quickly, he stood up from the stool and turned around heading towards the door, he turned back around and looked at her, "Thank you, Mrs Lopez," he said to her, "And again, I'm sorry if I disrespected you, I didn't mean to."

"I know," she nodded, "But you better go, I may understand the whole young romance but Mr Lopez on the other hand won't see past the fact that you stayed in the same bed as his daughter, so go." He nodded again and darted for the door, he looked up the stairs and noticed Santana standing on the middle step, she smiled at him.

"I have to go," he mouthed, "But I'll call you when I get in."

"Visit me at work?" She mouthed back to him. He smiled and nodded. She smiled back and waved at him.

"I would kiss you," he mouthed at her, "But I don't want your dad to kill me."

"I know," she mouthed back, "You should go." She blew a kiss towards him and he smiled at her. He turned around reaching for the front door handle, he opened the door and left quickly without making any noise. He looked up to her parent's bedroom window to make sure that he wasn't looking out but there was no sign of him, he darted towards his car quickly, clicking the alarm of his car opening the door, he climbed into the car quickly, starting the engine and darting off down the road.

Santana walked down the stairs and headed into the kitchen where her mother still sat at the breakfast bar, she walked over to her slowly and smiled small at her.

"Thank you for being kind," she said to her, "He really is one of the good guys."

"I can see that," Mrs Lopez replied, "But if you ever bring him back here again without our permission, I'm gonna have to tell your dad about it and I don't want to have to do that because I like him."

"I'm sorry," she said apologetically, "I'm really sorry, we really didn't mean for it to happen."

"I know," Mrs Lopez told her, "But don't let it happen again, okay?"

"I won't," she told her, "I promise." There was a long pause as Mrs Lopez picked up her cup of coffee and took a sip of it.

"So," she finally spoke, "Did you hear what he said about you?"

"I did," Santana nodded, "I know that I wasn't supposed to be but I couldn't help it."

"I'm glad that you did though," she told her, "That boy's a keeper."

"I sure hope so," Santana told her honestly, "I really like him, momma."

"I know you do," she told her, "And I know that he really likes you because no boy goes out of his way to make sure that you're safe if he doesn't care about you, and I can you something else, no boy is protective over a girl if he doesn't care about her. He's really protective over you, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Santana nodded, "I've been honest with him, something that I've never been with any other guy. I trust him."

"And so do I," she told her, "And don't worry, I'm not gonna tell your dad about it, but if it happens again."

"It won't," Santana said quickly, "I promise."

"Good," she said as she stood up, "Do you want some breakfast?"

"I would love some," Santana said to her, "Thanks." She sat down at the breakfast bar and smiled. She was thinking about what Sebastian had said to her mom, how romantic he was, how truthful he was, how he cared about her. She'd never had somebody who cared about her as much as he cared about her. He knew about her vulnerabilities and he didn't care. He knew who she really was, well, without the past with Trey and her criminal record, but he knew everything else and she felt comfortable with him, she'd never felt so comfortable with anybody before and she was happy with him, and she didn't want to lose him any time soon.


	12. Falling In Love With You

A month had passed by and Santana and Sebastian had spent most of their time with one another, taking her out on dates, taking her out for lunch at Patty's Burgers and when spending time with Mr Hardman at the weekend in Lima Bean whilst Santana worked. Sebastian had officially met Mr Lopez but neither her, Mrs Lopez or him mentioned the night that they both accidently fell asleep. The good news was that Mr Lopez had given him a chance, he thought that he was good enough for his little girl and that's all Sebastian wanted, to be accepted. However, Sebastian still hadn't introduced Santana to his family, he wasn't ready, not to introduce her but for Santana to get a hurl of abuse from his mother who would use foul language which sometimes was a little bit racist.

The both stood at the bottom of his stairs in his house, his house was massive, it had two sets of stairs that lead to the upstairs area which had another story above that. He held her hands and looked deeply into her eyes, he was smiling down at her and she was returning the smile back up to him.

"So," he asked her, "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Other than working," she said shrugging her shoulder, "Nothing, why?"

"Well," he continued, "I know that you haven't met my parents yet but my mom's throwing this huge fancy dinner party and they've told me that I have to bring a date, even though I was gonna invite you anyways."

"So," she said to him, "You're inviting me to a fancy dinner party thrown by your mom, who by the way, doesn't know about us, and wouldn't ever accept me because of who I am."

"So," he shrugged, "I don't give a damn if she doesn't accept you, I accept you, you're my girlfriend and I care about you so much and if she says anything bad to you then you know that I would stand up for you."

"I know that," she said, "But do you really think that it would be a good idea though?"

"Yeah," he told her, "And besides, she may give it all when I do tell her but she won't make a scene in front of all of her friends, she likes to be little Miss perfect."

"Are you sure?" She asked him.

"Yes," he said smiling, "I'm inviting you to come to the dinner party this weekend unless you don't want to come?"

"Of course I want to come," she told him, "But I just don't want to be given grief about it all because I can stand up for myself and I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"Why would you hurt me?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I would say something offensive to your mom," she told him.

"And why would I care?" He shrugged, "I don't get on with her, that woman brought me into this world, yeah, I thank her for that, but she hasn't been a mother to me, my Nanny was a mother to me, not her, so I don't care if you offend her because honestly, it would be about time that somebody told her the truth for a change."

"But I wouldn't have anything to wear," she told him, "Well, I wouldn't have anything to wear to the party because I just can't afford the money for the perfect dress."

"Wait a minute," he said stepping back and releasing his hands from hers, he turned around and walked into the kitchen, he picked up a box that was placed on the counter that his house maid fetched for him because he wouldn't know the first thing about female fashion. He walked out of the kitchen, pushing open the door and held the box out in front of her. She looked at the box in shock, her eyes widened and shook her head, she looked up at him with her jaw dropped almost to the floor.

"Is this for me?" She asked him, "I thought I told you that I didn't want to be bought."

"I know," he told her, "But I knew that you would tell me that you wouldn't have the perfect dress so I asked my house maid Louisa to get me a dress that would be perfect for you, because she's met you and I have no idea when it comes to female fashion, so I gave her the money to get you the perfect dress and here it is. Well, I hope it's the perfect dress, I haven't taken a look at it because I want to be in shock when I see you in it."

"Are you sure that it's not a wedding you're planning," she joked with a smile.

He laughed, "No," he said to her with a smile on his face, "It's not a wedding, we're way too young for that."

"And because we haven't even told each other that we love each other yet," she laughed. He looked at her and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah," he said awkwardly, "There's something I actually have to tell you."

"You love me?" She asked him with shock, her eyes shooting wide open. He nodded and smiled awkwardly.

"I know that it's not the best time to say it," he continued, "But since you mentioned it, I thought that I would say it to you, but I didn't even say it to you, you said it."

She stepped towards him and took the box off him, she placed on the table beside her and looked back at him, she placed her hand softly on his cheek, leaning up to him and kissing him softly on the lips. She pulled away from him stroking his cheek softly with her thumb. She smiled up at him softly and he licked his bottom lip slowly.

"I love you too," she told him with a smile displayed across her face. He smiled back at her, his grin from ear to ear.

"Yeah?" He nodded with a massive grin.

"Yeah," she nodded back with a smile on her face, "I've wanted to tell you for a while now but I haven't been able to tell you because I've been nervous in case you didn't feel the same way. I didn't want to lose you."

"Babe," he said softly as he placed his hand on her cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb, "You're not gonna lose me. I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

"Not even if something bad happens?" She asked him softly.

"It'll make me want to stay with you more," he replied, "Unless it includes you cheating on me, then I'll leave."

"Don't worry," she told him, "I would never cheat on you. You're the nicest guy that I've ever met and you're the only guy that I've been able to trust, to tell the truth to and tell you about what happened in the past with me. I would never ever want to lose you."

"And you're not gonna lose me," he told her.

"I just don't want to be alone," she said softly.

"You're never gonna be alone," he said to her, "Okay?" She leaned towards him and whispered against her lips, "Come here." His lips crashed against her lips and kissed her softly, he placed his other hand on her neck softly and stroked her skin softly with his fingertips. She placed her hand on his biceps and held onto him tightly because she felt her knees starting to shake and turn into jelly, he felt her starting to shake so he moved his hand from her cheek and placed it on her back, supporting her and making sure that she didn't fall. But their kiss was rudely interrupted by the sound of his mother's whining, snobby voice. He pulled away from her and sighed hard. "I'm sorry," he whispered, she smiled weakly and nodded softly.

"I've just gotten off the phone with Angela," Mrs Smythe called as she walked down the left side of the staircase. "And she said that her daughter Scarlett would love to be your date for the dinner party, Sebastian."

"No thanks," he called back to. Mrs Smythe walked to the bottom of the stairs with her blonde designer style long bob and wearing a black and white laced body con dress with black designer heels to match, even though it was only the day, Mrs Smythe always dressed up to make herself look better than most people around her. She looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"What do you mean, no thanks?" She asked him, "I just got you a date to the dinner party this weekend with Scarlett, she's beautiful."

"It's just," he said as he reached for Santana's hand, "I already have a date for the dinner party."

"What? Who?" She asked him with her hands on her hips, "And do I know her?"

"Mom, really?" He said with a raised eyebrow, he lifted his hand up in the air still holding Santana's hand. Mrs Smythe looked at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"What are you trying to tell me here?" She asked him.

"Are you serious?" He asked her with a hint of disbelief in his voice, "Can you not see that I'm holding her hand? Can you not understand that I've already got a date with my girlfriend?"

"Your girlfriend?!" She said in shock, she shook her head and her hands in front of her chest at the same time, "No, no, no, no, no, no. That's not gonna be happening. You see, you are not dating this riff-raff."

"Riff-raff?" Santana shot at her, "Excuse me, I am not riff-raff, just because I don't have the money that you have doesn't mean that you can call me that."

"Please tell her to stop talking," she said looking at Sebastian. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, smiling with bemusement.

"You're unbelievable," he told her with bemusement, "You know that. Santana is my girlfriend, I've been dating her for a couple of months now and you haven't even bothered to ask me about it because you're too busy with your own life to even ask about me. Louisa asks me every day about my love life and I tell her but I can't tell you because you behave just like that. A snob."

"I beg your pardon," she said in offence.

"You may not like her because of who she is," he continued, "But guess what, mom, I don't give a damn what you say, I'm gonna carry on being with her because I love her and she's gonna be coming to the dinner party this weekend as my date, as my girlfriend and there's nothing you can do to stop it, because dad would accept it, he wouldn't have a problem with her, you know why, because he's more open minded than what you are."

"I can't believe that you think that you can talk to me like that," she said to him.

"Because your my mom?" He said harshly and gave a short laugh, "You've never been a mom to me, you've only been a mom to me when it suits you. Dad treats me like his own, you don't, and guess what, I'm gonna be bringing her and you won't say anything about it because you wouldn't even dream about making a scene because you want people to like you. She's coming. End of."

Mrs Smythe stomped her foot on the ground like a spoilt brat, she turned on her heels and stomped off into the lounge with a sulking look on her face, the face of a child who hasn't got their own way. Santana smiled up at him, she was so proud that her boyfriend had stood up to her, stood up to his own mother who was treating her badly. He turned and looked at her, he flashed a smile at her followed with a cheeky wink, this made her smile and she wrapped her arms around him, her head placed on his chest as he embraced her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head softly and whispered, "I love you." Santana smiled bigger and held onto him tighter. She loved him too. Her life had moved on, she had a happy life with him and nothing was gonna change that, well, at least that's what she thought.


	13. Dinner Party

It was the night of the dinner party. Santana was ready, she stood at the bottom of her staircase wearing the dress that Sebastian had bought for her. It was a lilac backless Gucci dress. She wore a silver stoned clip that slipped into the side of her hair as she wore her hair on the side in loose curls. She accessorised the dress with a silver necklace with silver gems to match her silver studded hair clip, and to top the outfit off she wore silver strapped, open toed small heels.

There was a knock on the door, she took a deep breath and walked towards the door, opening the door she saw Sebastian standing there wearing a black suit and red tie. He wore black leather shoes and a hanky that matched his white shirt tucked in the jacket pocket. His mouth dropped in shock, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, she looked the most beautiful that he'd ever seen her, even more than the first date where she looked incredible in her black maxi dress with the slit down the side. She'd never wore anything so beautiful in her life, she'd never worn anything so expensive in her life, but she felt like Cinderella heading off to the ball that she'd didn't belong to.

"You look," he stuttered, "You look, you look..."

"Yeah?" She smiled.

"You look absolutely beautiful," he finally spoke.

"Thank you," she said as she still carried on smiling. "I've never worn anything so expensive or beautiful in my life. I feel like Cinderella."

"Why?" He asked her.

"Because I'm going somewhere that I don't belong to," she told him, "I'm the pauper going to a fancy dinner party to those who have a lot of money."

"Well," he said with a smile on his face, "I must be your Prince Charming then."

"You're such a cornball," she joked and laughed at the same time.

"I know," he smiled, "But I thought that I would just throw that one in."

"Thank you for this dress," she told him, "It's the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen in my life. You know when you go past a store and you see something that you know that you'd never ever be able to wear because you can't afford it. That's what this is and I don't know what I did to deserve this."

"By being you," he admitted to her, "You deserved this because of who you are. You deserve everything, Santana, I don't know why you just can't understand that. Just because you don't have money doesn't mean that you don't deserve the best, doesn't mean that you're a terrible person. I know more people who are rude, horrible and obnoxious, and they have money."

She smiled at him, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"You deserve everything that you get," he said to her softly, "You are not only beautiful on the outside but you're beautiful on the inside, not including those people who say the opposite but that's only because they don't know the real you like I do."

"You are the most amazing guy ever," she told him with a smile, "You know that?"

"I kinder had an idea about it," he joked and grinned at her playfully. She playfully hit him on the arm and pushed him playfully also whilst she was giggling at him and his cheekiness. He turned to the side and popped his arm out slightly. "Your chariot awaits," he smiled. She smiled back at him and shook her head at him. She placed her hand on his arm and they both left to go to his car heading off to the dinner party at his place.

Everybody who had money in Lima were at the party all dressed up with their party dresses and their tuxedoes with bow ties. All the ladies wore glamorous, designer to the floor dresses with small designer heels with either their hairs tied up in a bun, professionally blow dried and flowing or professionally clipped to the side where as most of the men had their hair slicked back.

Mrs Smythe wore a dark silver bandeau dress the dropped all the way down the floor, the dress was pinched at the side to make a pulling effect on the dress. She wore silver strapped small heels with gems across the straps with her hair was still in a bob but was curled under to give style to it. She had a glass of champagne in her hand as she greeted and welcomed guests to her dinner party.

"Yes," she said to one of the guests, "My son is coming here and he has brought his own date, but if you ask me, I wouldn't be surprised if she came with some high street dress."

"What do you mean?" The woman answered.

"Oh," she told her, "My son is dating somebody who doesn't have any money. Yeah, I know, I couldn't believe it myself and apparently he loves her and would do anything for her. But I wouldn't surprised if she looked terrible because all people from that side of town look like that."

"How can you allow your son to date that riff-raff?" The woman asked her.

"I told him not to," she explained, "But he insists on dating her. I just couldn't believe it because being his mother I would've thought that he would've listened to me, obviously not."

The door opened. Mrs Smythe looked towards the door and noticed Sebastian standing there, she rolled her eyes and scoffed snottily.

"Here they come," she said snottily, "Let's see how she's dressed, but I did warn him that people would think badly of him but he didn't care. I swear, that boy is not my son lately."

Sebastian walked through the door with Santana, hand in hand with her. Mrs Smythe turned her head to look at her, her mouth dropped when she notice what she was wearing, it was completely different from what she thought she would be wearing.

"I thought you said that your son was dating some riff-raff?" The woman asked her as she looked at Santana.

"He is," Mrs Smythe responded in shock. "She is riff-raff."

"Well," the woman continued, "She doesn't look like riff-raff to me." She leaned towards her and whispered, "Maybe you're just jealous that your son has actually found a real girl." Mrs Smythe quickly snapped her head towards her and scowled at her. The woman shrugged and smirked and started to walk off with the people she was with. Mrs Smythe stomped her foot on the ground, folding her arms across her chest and huffed like a spoilt child.

Santana looked at all of the people looking at them, she turned and looked at Sebastian. "People are staring," she whispered to him.

"So?" He shrugged, "What's wrong with that? I thought you didn't mind people staring at you? After all, you are a cheerleader."

"I know," she told her, "But I'm not used to rich people staring at me."

"Since when has Santana Lopez gave a damn about what people thought of her?" He asked her. "I know that you do sometimes but most of the time you don't. So, what's different this time?"

"Because if I say anything back this time," she told him, "I'll get arrested and I would get charged because I know what you rich people are like."

"Us rich people?" He said as if he was offended, "Ouch."

"Oh," she said quickly and apologetically, "I didn't mean you, I meant the other people because I know that's not who you are, because you're different from them, much different and that's what I love about you." She looked around quickly and looked back at him, she leaned towards him and whispered, "I'm starting to get that stinky panicking sweat underneath my boobs."

"Why?" He asked with a smile.

"Because I'm starting to panic like big style," she admitted in a panic, "I'm scared, I'm terrified because I don't want to mess up because I already sound like I'm messing up. Please, help me, help me stop talking like this, I don't usually talk like this. Oh my god, am I panicking? I think I'm panicking."

He leant down and placed his hands on her arms softly, he looked at her. "Santana, babe," he said to her calmly with a soft smile on his face, "You need to breathe and relax. Babe, look at me, babe, please, look at me." She looked at him and carried on shaking slightly. "Breathe," he told her, "Just like me." He started to take soft breaths in and soft breaths out, and at the same time she imitated what he was doing. Her panic state slowly started to disappear. He moved his hand from her arm to her cheek and softly stroked it with his thumb. "Are you okay now?" He asked her with concern.

"Yeah," she nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm sorry for reacting like that. I never act like that."

"It's okay," he reassured her, "It's okay for you to panic, remember, you are a human."

"I know," she agreed, "I just don't want anything bad to happen to me because of my stupid mistake."

"And nothing will," he told her, "I'm here for you, I'm always gonna be here for you, and I'm gonna protect you because that's what I promised that I would do, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded.

"Okay, good," he told her, "Now, we're gonna have a good time, we're gonna have some dinner and we're not gonna let anybody bother us, yeah?"

"Yeah," she nodded with a smile.

"Now come on," he said to her, "Let's have a good time and don't let my mom get to you because to be honest, you shouldn't take anything she says seriously, you shouldn't get offended when she says she doesn't like you because she doesn't even like most of the people in here, including me most of the time." She smiled at him and he returned the smile to her. He released his hand from her and reached down to take her hand, he laced his fingers through hers and they both walked towards a bunch of people that Sebastian could actually stand to be around, for a short period of time of course. Santana wasn't just worried about the people staring at her because she's from the other side of town, but also because some of the people who were here worked for the law and she was afraid in case they'd picked up her case two years ago, what if they'd say something? What if Sebastian found out about her past? Would it destroy their relationship? She was afraid because she hadn't told him about her past in case it hurt them or most of all, in case it hurt him because of what Trey would do to him if he would've found out about them. She was scared but she was gonna pretend that nothing was bothering her, especially for tonight because she had to impress those who had money, not just for herself, but for Sebastian too.


	14. The Truth

Days had passed since the dinner party, people took a shine to her, they didn't think that she would be like that, they had an expectation about her because she was from Lima Heights but she wasn't the typical thug, even though she knew how to throw a decent punch and knew how to protect herself but she wasn't a typical thug who had been in trouble with the law, well, at least that's what they thought, but she had, she'd been in trouble with the law but it wasn't her fault, it was because of Trey and his bad boy, drug dealing antics. They were impressed with her and she was impressed with them because they weren't all like his mother, looked down at people because of where they're from and the amount of money that they have.

It was late Saturday evening and Sebastian was helping his dad out with some of the cases that he had put forward. They were spread across the table in front of them and Sebastian had helped him out in the past, seeing as he was going off to college next year to study law, he thought with helping his dad out with some of the cases, it would give him the early experience that he needed to become a lawyer.

"So," he asked his dad, "How do all of these cases link together, dad?"

"You see all of this people," Mr Smythe answered as he pointed at the files, "Two years ago they were caught drug dealing in a gang known as the Loco Cartel. You see these guys?" He pointed to a bunch of folded and Sebastian nodded. "They've been released from prison after serving a two year sentence for drug dealing. This guy however is still in jail." He picked up Trey's file and handed it to him. Sebastian read the name on the front of the file. He opened it up and looked inside his file.

"How come he's still in jail if the rest of them have been released?" He asked him.

"Because he's caused more trouble in jail," Mr Smythe told him, "He caused grievous bodily harm to another inmate and caused him to be hospitalised, so due to his bad behaviour, he's staying in jail for a few more months, he had a year jail sentence added onto his original sentence."

"Right," Sebastian said as he read through his files, "How come you have their files?"

"Because I have read about them," Mr Smythe answered, "The police force are keeping an eye on them in as they know that they'll carry on the drug dealing once Trey is released from jail because he's been put behind bars before in the past due to drug related crimes. I'm just keeping an eye on them so when they go to court again, I'll have a case against them."

"Okay," he nodded. Sebastian noticed a file and noticed a familiar name, he reached over and grabbed the file that was underneath the rest of the files about the Loco Cartel. He looked up and noticed that he dad was writing things down about the cases that were on the table. He took the file from the table and slid it into his bag that was beside him. "Hey, dad," he said to him, "I'm gonna head off, I need to be somewhere."

"What?" Mr Smythe said looking up from the papers, "I thought you said that you wanted to help me out with my work because you wanted the experience."

"Yeah, I know," he admitted, "But I just really have to be somewhere. I have to see somebody. But I'll come back and help you another day." He stood up and grabbed his bag that was on the floor, he threw it over his shoulder and turned around. "I'm sorry." He started walking towards the front door.

"You know," Mr Smythe shouted, "You can just say that you want to see Santana, she is your girlfriend after all." Sebastian froze and glanced over his shoulder to look at his dad. Mr Smythe smiled and shook his head. "Go on. Go and see your girlfriend, I'm sure that I can cope without you." Sebastian turned back around and quickly rushed out of the house.

It was closing time and Mr Hardman who had visited Santana earlier that day had left an hour ago after feeling tired, so Santana had already locked up and had almost finished cleaning up after herself. She finished cleaning all of the tables and started to head back to the counter with her back to the door when there was a big bang on the window. She jolted and turned around quickly to face the door, she was breathing heavily, her hand was placed on her heart and her heart was pounding. It was Sebastian at the door with his bag hanging over his shoulder. His eyebrows were furrowed but not with confusion, with anger. She walked towards the door and unbolted the door, she stepped back and opened the door for him.

"You scared me," she told him as she turned around and started walking towards the counter. "I thought you said that you were helping your dad out tonight with his cases."

"I was," he said as he walked through the door. He closed the door behind him, turning around to bolt the door shut, "But something crossed my mind so I had to come and see you." He turned around to face her.

"And what's that?" She asked him, she walked around the counter, she bent down in front of the cupboard to put the cleaning products back in the cupboard.

"You know a couple of months back you told me that because you were scared it was because some kids scared you?" He asked her.

"Yeah?" She replied, "What about it?"

"Are you sure that it was that?" He asked her again.

"Yeah," she lied as she stood up to look at him, "What else would it be?"

"Are you sure you're not lying to me?" He asked her once again.

"I'm sure," she lied. "What else would it be?"

He shook his head and smiled with disbelief, "I can't believe that you're gonna stand there and lie to my face."

"I'm not lying," she lied again.

"Stop lying to me!" He yelled. She stepped back in shock and looked at him in horror. He pointed at her, "I thought we both promised that we wouldn't lie to one another," he pointed out still angry with the fact that she was lying to him. "I thought that we could trust one another. I thought that because you told me about what happened to you then you would be able to tell me anything."

"Sebastian, I..." She stuttered.

"Why did you lie to me?" He asked her, still angry with her but in a calm voice. "I just don't understand why you would lie to me when I told you that you could trust me."

"I can trust you, but-" she said to him.

"But what?" He interrupted, "But you were scared to tell me? You were scared to tell me that you were arrested because you thought that I wouldn't like you, that I wouldn't want to be with a criminal? How do you think I feel now, Santana? I'm hurt. I'm absolutely hurt that you would do that to me."

"Sebastian, I'm sorry," she said apologetically. "I'm so sorry. I just didn't want you to think that I was a terrible person because I was arrested but I was never charged for it because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"You don't think that I would understand?" He asked her. "I would understand, I would've listened to you. Like I did when you told me about what your ex had done to you in the past. I understood. So why couldn't you have just told me about it?"

"I was scared," she said with emotion in her voice. "I was scared that I would lose you. I was scared that you would hate me. I was scared that I would lose the one person that I loved."

"And you didn't think that I would hate you because you lied to me?" He asked her.

"I was afraid of that too," she admitted, "I was just afraid of losing you because I love you so much and you're the best thing that has happened to me. Please, Sebastian, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He shook his head at her with anger, he walked over to the sofa and slumped down on it and he threw his bag down on the sofa next to him. He placed his hand on his forehead over his eyes as he carried on shaking his head. She stepped from behind the counter and slowly walked towards him.

"You hate me, dontcha?" She asked him with emotion in her voice.

"I'm pretty damn close," he admitted as he didn't look at her, still with his hand over his eyes and placed on his forehead.

"And I understand why you hate me," she admitted, "Because I would hate me too. But I just didn't want you to know about my past. I didn't want you to think that I was some thug when I wasn't. I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I know," he told her.

"You know?" She asked in shock. "How do you know?"

He reached into his bag and pulled out the file on her, he threw it down on the coffee table in front of him. She walked over to the table and picked up the file, she opened it and looked inside to read the details about her. She looked up at him and swallowed hard.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered with emotion, "I should've told you but I couldn't because I was afraid." Tears starting falling down her cheeks and her bottom lip started to quiver. "I wish that I did tell you," she admitted, "But I was afraid."

"Yeah," he blurted out, "You keep saying that but did you ever take time to think that I would be okay with it?" He removed his hand from his forehead and looked at her, "I might've been upset with you for being so stupid but I would've understood."

"I know," she said with emotion in her voice as her tears streamed down her face, "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so, so, sorry." She closed her eyes and dropped her head down to the ground, the tears streaming down her face and dripping down onto the ground. Sebastian stood up and walked towards her.

"You're so stupid, you know that?" He said to her and she replied by nodding. "And no, I don't hate you, but I'm very, very, very angry with you. I'm furious in fact." She looked up at him as more tears still streamed down her face. "But, I love you and you didn't do anything to hurt me intentionally, you were just looking out for me, or were you just looking out for yourself?"

"No," she said shaking her head quickly, "No, absolutely not, I was looking out for you because of who they are, who he is and I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Okay," he nodded, "But that still doesn't mean that I'm not angry with you."

"I know," she said to him, "I understand because what I did was awful. I shouldn't have lied to you, I know that you're understanding and you would've understood that, but I guess I was just scared in case you didn't."

He sighed and pulled her into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Just because I'm hugging you," he told her, "Doesn't mean that I'm still not angry with you because I want to know everything and I mean everything."

"And I'll tell you," she told him as she wrapped her arms around his body and had her head pressed against his chest. "I'll tell you everything."

She didn't expect him to be like this, she expected him to be even more angry with her, she expected him to storm out of the door and leave her for good, but he didn't, he was still standing there. He was still comforting her even when he was still angry at her. But he cared about her, he loved her too much to let her go. Now he knew about something about her past he was even more protective over her and he didn't want to let her go.


	15. I'll Tell You Everything

Santana sat on the sofa across from Sebastian as he sat leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees and waiting for her to tell him everything. Santana sat up rinsing her hands together nervously. She was looking down at the ground, she didn't want to look at him when she told him the truth about her past, about Trey, about the Loco Cartel. She was afraid of what he would think about the girl that she used to be, the one who was attracted to bad boys and the badass they were, the better. Sebastian looked at this watch impatiently and looked at her clapping his hands together.

"You know I don't have all day," he told her impatiently with a hint of anger still in his voice. "I do have places that I have to be."

"Right," she said quickly as she looked up at him, "I'm just finding it hard to tell you because I don't know how you're gonna react to it all."

"I already know that you were arrested," he told her bluntly, "That's the worst thing that I needed to know."

"Yeah, I know, but," she told him, "I just don't know how to tell you without you hating me and being angry with me."

"Well," he said to her, "I'm pretty damn angry now that you're finding it hard to tell me the story because I thought that you trusted me and weren't afraid to tell me anything."

"And I'm not," she admitted, "But this is just harder than other things to tell you because this will put me in a different light and you'll think of me differently."

"Just," he said to her impatiently, "Just tell me the god damn truth, Santana, I wanna know the truth and you promise me that you would tell me the truth."

"I know," she sighed. She paused and looked out of the window, "Two years ago I started dating a guy who I thought was amazing because he was a badass," she told him, "He was the leader of the Loco Cartel, but I didn't know what that meant being young and dumb, I just thought he was the leader of a gang, which he was but it wasn't the gang that I thought that he was in." She turned back and looked at him, she took a deep breath and carried on. "I accidently stumbled across one day that he was a drug dealer, that's what his gang was about, he would deal drugs and if they didn't pay the debt then bad things would happen to them."

"Why did you stay with him?" He asked her curiously.

"At first," she continued, "I thought that it was cool, that I was dating a badass who had been in trouble with the cops, but then I realised that he was actually hurting people, he was ruining people's lives by making them addicted to drugs, and worse, if they didn't pay their debt then he or his gang members would hurt them, and I mean seriously hurt them, putting them in hospital hurt."

"Again," he asked her, "Why did you stay with him?"

"I couldn't leave him," she told him, "When he found out that I wanted to leave him he told me that he would torture my family in front of me, then he would go after my friends and torture them in front of me, and then he would hurt me." She paused and closed her eyes as tears were starting to fill up in her eyes. "I was so scared of him," she continued with emotion in her voice, "I couldn't even go to the cops about it because I knew that he had his people watching over me all the time. I was never alone, I always had somebody following me."

"Then how did you escape?" He asked her.

"I took my mom's cell one day when she wasn't looking," she told him, "And I called the cops and told them about his drug dealing and where they were. Lieutenant Marshall, the cop who was the head of the case told me that he needed my help with it all, so I did, he told me that I had to go along with it and that he had to arrest me to make it look like I was innocent in it all and that I wasn't involved with grassing him up, because I didn't want to be a grass, I really didn't, but I had to think of my safety, my family and friend's safety, so I had to get him arrested."

"Then what happened?" He asked her.

"They burst in on the warehouse where they'd been hiding out," she admitted, "I was with him and they arrested us all. They took us back to the station and Lieutenant Marshall hoped that Trey would tell them that I was innocent and I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, which he did, so Lieutenant took me into the back on my own and informed me that the plan had worked and I'd done a great job."

"And you're safe?" He asked her again. "You're gonna be safe if he ever comes out of jail or he doesn't have his men watching over you because he still thinks that you're together?"

"Lieutenant Marshall told me that I was," she told him, "He said that nobody was ever gonna find out that I was a part of the plan, well, of course, now a part from you and your dad who has all of the paperwork about me. So, if you'd read all of it, you would've seen that I hadn't done anything wrong. I was just young and dumb, and madly in love with a guy who didn't treat me right, who hurt me, who disrespected me and had raped me."

"Are you two still together?" He asked her curiously.

"No," she said quickly, "No, of course not. I told you that I didn't want to be with him anymore and I wouldn't be with you if I was still with him."

"I was just making sure," he told her, "Because I don't want any of those gangbangers after me. I may have a lot of money and I have a dad who could send them down, but I wouldn't be able to protect myself from them, but most of all, I wouldn't be able to protect you from them."

"We're not together anymore," she told him as she stood up and walked around the coffee table that stood between the two of them. She sat down on the coffee table and reached for his hand. "I went to visit him in jail and I told him that it was over because I don't want to come to this place because it scared me. I didn't want to be with him anymore because I couldn't stay faithful to him for two years. He didn't take it well, but I'm protected because he's not coming out any time soon."

"But when he does come out," he said to her, "What about then?"

"I don't know," she sighed, "I really wish that I did know but by the time he's out of jail I won't be here anymore, I would've moved away to New York and he wouldn't know that because I haven't told anybody that I want to move to New York, well, nobody not including you."

"So," he asked her with concern, "You're safe?"

"That I know of," she replied, "Yeah, but then again, who does know if they're completely safe when they've had a past like that?"

"Why couldn't you tell me this?" He asked her, "I wouldn't be mad at you because you didn't actually get arrested, well, you did but you had to for the plan to work. I would've understood."

"I know," she admitted, "But I was afraid in case you didn't. I was afraid that your family would've found out about me and told you not to be with me anymore."

"And when have I ever listened to a word my parents have told me?" He asked her, "Whatever my mom tells me I ignore, and the only decent conversation that my dad and I have is when we're working together on one of his cases. So, do you really think that I would listen to them when they told me to stay away from you because you have a past?"

"No," she said as she shook her head softly, "No, you wouldn't. I really should've told you but I was scared."

"Babe," he said as he took her hand finally, "I'm here for you. I always have been here for you. I love you more than anything and I don't care if you had a past, I don't care if you were arrested, I don't care if you were dating a gangbanger, the only thing I would care about is if you killed somebody... You haven't killed anybody, have you?"

"No," she smiled, "I haven't killed anybody."

"Well then," he continued, "There's no problem because I wouldn't have cared, I would've been here for you more, I'm just pissed that you didn't tell me. I thought that you trusted me?"

"And I do," she told him quickly, "I really do trust you and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but you would be the same if you were in my position, you would be afraid of how I would react. Wouldn't you?"

"Yeah," he admitted with a sigh, "I would've. But you really should've told me because I do love you, and I was so close to hating you when I saw your file, when I read your file, I was angry because you didn't tell me and that you lied to me about your mom having a criminal record when it was really you."

"I know," she replied, "I just thought if I said my mom then you wouldn't thing that I was a typical Lima Heights person who have been in jail, who have been arrested and who are scum."

"I would never think that you're scum," he told her, "I would never think that you're scum, I thought that we discussed that I was nothing like my mom and her friends. I don't look down my nose at people."

"I know," she said to him, "I'm so sorry."

"Just promise me something," he asked her.

"Yeah, anything," she replied quickly.

"Promise that you won't lie to me again," he said to her, "And promise that you'll never be afraid to tell me anything again."

"I promise," she said to him, "I promise that I will tell you everything."

"Because we're boyfriend and girlfriend," he said to her, "And if we can't tell each other anything then we wouldn't be good ones, would we?"

"No," she said shaking her head, "We wouldn't be but we are. You're the best relationship that I've ever been in."

"Well," he said to her, "You don't have much to compare me to. You have all those guys who you slept with so that you wouldn't get hurt, and oh yeah, you have Trey, the gangbanger who's been in jail for the past two years for dealing drugs."

"Okay, okay," she said to him, "I get it. But I'm serious, I wouldn't want jeopardise anything that we had because I never want to lose you."

"And you're not," he told her, "You were pretty damn close though when you lied to me, but I'm not going anywhere."

She stood up and sat next to him on the sofa, she turned her body to face his and he did the same thing, their hands still interlocked with one another's. She was looking up at him with teary eyes, the tear stains still present on her cheeks, her mascara running slightly and her eyes bloodshot. He moved towards her placed his hand softly on her cheek, stroking her skin softly with his thumb.

"Don't lie to me again," he whispered to her.

"I won't," she whispered back shaking her head. "I promise."

He removed his hand from her face and wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her towards him, she placed her head on his shoulder and moved towards him more, their bodies touching one another. He leaned towards her and kissed the top of her head softly.

"So," he asked her, "We're safe to be together?"

"Yeah, I think," she replied, "But I don't care. I broke up with him two years ago."

"But you said that he didn't take it well," he asked her again, "What if we can't be together?"

"It's not up to him who I date," she told him, "We're over. We've been over for two years and besides, I've taken an injunction out on him, he can't come anywhere near me otherwise he goes back to jail. He can't go anywhere near any of my friends or my family, or any person that I love."

"You sure forgot to mention that," he said to her.

"I know," she told him, "It totally slipped my mind."

"Yeah," he said sarcastically, "Because that's something that just slips your mind."

"Hey," she said as she leaned away from him to look up at him, "I was afraid that I was gonna lose you, so I apologise if that slipped my mind but you're more important to me than he is."

He smiled at her, "I'm glad to hear that," he said to her. She shook her head at him with a smile. She leaned back to him and wrapped her arms around him, holding onto him.

"I love you," she told him, "And only you. I'm gonna be with you and there's nothing that he can do about it because there's no way that he can come anywhere near me, not with the restraining order."

They both sat there together holding onto one another. This was a relationship that she didn't want to ever ruin. She wanted to be with him as long as she could. She couldn't think of her life without him. She knew that he was the first guy that she'd only truly loved and he was her first love but most people stay with their childhood sweetheart and their first love, she knew that their relationship wasn't going to be perfect but it would be better than most relationships because they had no secrets from one another. She was going to be in the perfect relationship and nothing could ever ruin that. Or so what she thought? Because whilst Trey was still on the scene, even if he was locked behind bars and wasn't going to be coming out for another couple of months and she had a restraining order on him, that still doesn't mean that it would stop him from coming near her. She was never going to be safe, but she didn't know that and that's the scariest part of it all. Neither one of them was safe, especially when jealousy is involved.


	16. You Make Me A Better Person

A couple of days had passed since Santana told Sebastian the truth about her past. She never wanted to tell him because she thought that him not knowing about her past would be a good thing because then he wouldn't have to worry about anything, he wouldn't have to think about what could possibly happen between them, if it was going to be good or if it was going to be bad. But at the same time, she was glad that he'd found out about her because now she could tell him everything, she could rely on him, it felt like a weight had been lifted from her and she could finally breathe again because she had somebody that she could tell all of her secrets to and not be judged by it. Sebastian didn't care about her past, all he cared about was the present and what the future might bring. He loved Santana, this Santana, the Santana that he'd met in the Lima Bean, the one that he's been dating for the past six months, the one that he fell in love with. He didn't care about her past, the only thing that bothered him was the fact that she never told him in the first place, he thought she knew that she could trust him and he didn't care about what happened in the past. She was his Santana and that's all that mattered.

Sebastian's parents were rarely ever home, it was a rare occasion that he would bump into them in the house, if his dad wasn't home he would be working on a case somewhere or was out on a business meeting, and his mother, she would be dining with friends or taking random vacations to the Maldives just because she felt like it. So, most of the time he was on his own, well, except from the people who worked for the Smythe family such as the house maid and the chef who Sebastian had gotten close to since he was young, he was like his cool Uncle who taught him how to cook when his parents were away and taught him how to flirt with the ladies. The house maid was more of a mom to him than his own, but then again, could you blame him with a self centred woman like her, his house maid would teach him everything, she taught him how to respect girls and how to treat them.

Both Sebastian and Santana sat on his bed in his bedroom with his arm draped over her shoulder and his fingers interloping with hers. Her head was resting on his shoulder whilst her body was leaning into him.

"I'm so glad that your parents aren't here," she told him, "Because there is no way that your mom would allow us to do this."

"And you think that I give a damn what she says," he told her, "She could tell me that I should throw you out of the house and I would flip her off."

"Whoa," she said in shock as she looked up at him, "I really have rubbed off on you, haven't I?"

"You've made me a better person," he said to her, "I know that it's a stupid thing to say because I was never a bad person in the first place, but you have, you have made me open my eyes and see the world as it should be seen."

"Okay," she told him, "Now that was a very corny."

"I'm serious, Santana," he said to her, "If it wasn't for you then I would still think that some of the stuff that mom was saying was the truth, okay, most of the time I would think that it was a load of bull because it was, but still, if I wasn't dating you right now then I would be dating somebody with the name like Gwendoline or something like that."

"Gwendoline?" Santana snorted.

"Hey, that's a name," he told her, "One of my mom's snobby friends has a daughter called that and believe me, she's the most stuck up person that I have ever met. You do know that her nose is constantly up, and I'm not talking because she's always holding up, oh no, that's the shape of it because she is always constantly looking up in the air thinking that she's better than you." Santana laughed. "You think I'm kidding," he asked, "I'm tall right?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Well," he continued, "I could literally see right up her nose it was that high up in the air."

"Oh my god," Santana laughed, "That is the funniest thing that I've ever heard in my life."

"So," he continued with a smile, "What I'm trying to say is that I'm so glad that I got angry because I was so bored that I stormed out and decided to go to the Lima Bean, I'm glad that I wore the tight jeans that day because if I wasn't you wouldn't have been checking me out," she smiled at him, "And," he continued, "I'm glad that I met you that day because even though we've had our ups and our downs, but what relationship doesn't have that?"

"There isn't one," she replied.

"Exactly," he said to her, "So, what I'm trying to say is that I love you and I don't know what I would do without you. You're the most amazing girl that I've ever met, flaws and all, and for that, I'm truly grateful."

She looked at with him with ore, her eyes glazed over as they started to fill up with tears, she removed her hand from his and turned her entire body to face him. She placed her hand softly on his cheek and looked deeply into his eyes, with that she leant it and kissed him softly on the lips, her lips caressing his. He placed her hand on the back of her head and kissed her back, his tongue slowly slipping into her mouth as they deepened the kiss. He slowly leant back onto the bed and softly brought her down with him, he placed his hand on the small of her back and supported her as they lay down on the bed. He started to lace his fingers softly in and out of her hair as he stroked her head softly with the tip of his thumb. Her petite body lay on top of his with her spare hair grazing up his thigh softly, the hand that was placed on the small of her back slowly stroked his way down to her ass which he placed his hand firmly on and gave it a quick squeeze.

Their breathing started to become rapid as their kiss became more passionate. Santana broke away from the kiss quickly and sat up straight with her sitting on his pelvis. He looked up at her strangely wondering why she stopped the kiss but he was soon to realise why. She grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled it over her head, his eyes not once leaving her, his hands were now placed on her body as traced her body with his fingertips. Her dress was finally over her head as she flung it across the room hitting his drawers and hung onto the handles. She laced her fingers through her hair and flicked it back off her face as she looked down at him, his eyes glancing across her toned body, he could tell that she cared about her body as the muscles from all of the hard work of cheerleader training showed. She noticed him looking at her body and she smiled at him, he was checking her out and she was pleased that he was because this body was for him, and only him. Whilst he was checking out her body she placed her hands on the bottom of his shirt and started unbuttoning it, his gazed quickly glanced down to her hands unbuttoning his shirt and then his eyes shot back up at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked her quickly.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked him, "I'm taking your shirt off."

"Why?" He swallowed nervously.

"Because we're gonna have sex," she told him bluntly as she carried on unbuttoning his shirt. He swallowed nervously once more and placed his hand on top of her hand.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," he told her quickly. She stopped unbuttoning his shirt and looked at him confusedly. "There's something that I have to tell you," he told her.

"What is it?" She answered wanting to unbutton his shirt and get down to business with him.

"It's just," he said to her nervously, "I'm not exactly good with stuff like this, you see, I..."

She smiled at him understanding what he was talking about. "You haven't done it before," she asked him, "Have you?"

"Not exactly," he said to her.

"Have you done stuff?" She asked him.

"Yeah," he said to her, "I've done _stuff_ but I haven't done, you know, that."

"Babe," she told him, "It's okay to be nervous about your first time. I mean, I was my first time but it's okay. I'm not saying that it's not gonna hurt because it is, your first time always does hurt but once you've done it, it's fine after that, the pain eases off and it starts to become pleasure. Believe, I should know."

"It's not me I'm worried about," he admitted to her.

"Then what is it?" She asked him curiously.

"I'm just afraid that I'll hurt you," he confessed, "Because if I don't do it right, I might hurt you."

"Babe," she said with a smile, "You won't hurt me, I know what I'm doing so if you start to hurt me then I'll just move to a position that doesn't hurt me. I'm experienced, I know what I'm doing."

"But I don't," he admitted, "I'm scared of not knowing what I'm doing."

"It's okay," she said to him softly as she placed her hand softly on his cheek and looking deeply into his eyes, "Nobody knows what they're doing the first time that they do it but it's like life, we learn from it, and besides, I do know what I'm doing so if you're doing something wrong, I'll straight up tell you. And you know that I do that."

"I know," he said to her, "But please don't be mad at me if I suck and please don't leave me if I suck."

"I would never do that," she told him, "What I've been through with you, I would never leave you because you're bad in bed, because the first time isn't the best, it's actually the worst because you don't know what you're doing but believe me, it will get better. The more experienced you are with it, the better you get, okay?"

"Okay," he nodded, "Just-"

She crashed her lips on top of his and slipped her tongue into his mouth shutting him up because she didn't want to hear him doubt himself any longer. She knew that the first time wasn't always the best because you didn't know what you were doing, but she loved him and she didn't care if he sucked in bed, all she cared about was being with him, she loved him and that's all that mattered.

She took his hand and removed it from his shirt and carried on unbuttoning his shirt, she reached the top button and popped it open, both of her hands were placed on his chest and she pushed his shirt off his body, pushing it off his shoulders and down his arms. He placed his spare hand on the small of her back and sat up whilst still kissing her. His shirt fell down his body and lay down on the bed. His hand stroked up her back as he finally reached her bra, he wanted to impress her as he'd mentioned, he had done stuff in the past which included taking the bra off a girl with one hand. He slid his hand underneath her bra and with one hand he unclasped her bra. Shocked by this, she pulled away from the kiss and looked at him, he looked at her and noticed the surprised look on her face.

"I told you," he admitted breathlessly, "I've done stuff in the past."

"Impressive," she said to him as she crashed her lips back onto his and carried on kissing him passionately. She removed her hands from him and shrugged off her bra as it dropped down onto the surface of the bed, she then placed her hands on his shoulders as he leaned back down onto the bed with his fingertips stroking her skin softly as traced her skin.

She slowly started to stroke her way down his body, her fingertip tracing ever muscle within his body, all six abs and even the box line that was touching the waist of his jeans. She stroked his skin along the waistband of his jeans as she finally reached the top jean button in the centre. She moved her hand down to the button and popped it open as she arched her back up to reach it. After finally popping open the buttons on his jeans and pulled down the zipper, she moved to kneel between his thighs and started to tug down his jeans down to his knees. He broke the kiss and looked up at her, she looked down at him confused that he'd broken the kiss.

"What is it?" She whispered breathlessly.

"I love you," he whispered back breathlessly, "I just wanted to tell you that."

"I love you too," she smiled. She leaned back down and kissed him once again. She was telling him the truth, she did love him and she loved him more than anything. And this was also a first time for Santana too, it was the first time that she'd be having sex with a guy that she was truly in love with and she could see having a future with. This was the guy that she loved and was truly happy with and nothing could ever ruin that for her, at least, that's what she thought.


	17. You're Not Safe

It was the weekend and Santana was back working in the Lima Bean. She hated working there at the weekend because she didn't get to spend the same amount of time with her friends as the rest of them were, but she understood why she had to work because she didn't have parents who could provide for her, she had to work hard in order to get things in life such as new clothes and going out with friends after school to the mall to grab a bite to eat or something to drink. The only perks about was that Sebastian would come and spend time with her because it was never busy and the lack of customers in the evenings bored her to pieces. She loved the fact he would spend all of his time waiting around for her whilst she had to work, but then again at the same time he would spend his time talking to poor, old, lonely Mr Hardman who didn't have a family or friends to spend his spare time with, and being such an old man, that was a lot of time.

The evening was coming to a close and Mr Hardman had already headed off home because tonight he had a date with a woman that Sebastian had set him up with, it was his chef's mother who has been looking for a companion for a long time since the passing of her husband five years ago. So, in the Lima Bean was just Santana and Sebastian, there wasn't a customer in sight. As she stood behind the counter, Sebastian was resting his forearms on the counter and leaning forward.

"Why don't you just close up early?" He asked her, "Seeing as you don't have any customer, you're not exactly taking in any money."

"I know," she told him, "But if my boss had found out that I'd closed early I would get the sack."

"Why?" He asked curiously, "It's not like it's affecting the intake because you wouldn't have any."

"He would come up with some lame excuse," she told him, "Like, there could be a huge rush of people wanting caffeine because of some unknown reason, I don't know, I can't think of one because I don't have a crazy mind like his."

"But how would he know?" He asked her, "It's not like he comes and visits you in the evening, I should know, I'm here every time you work."

"Because knowing my luck," she said to him, "There would be a regular customer who would tell him that it was closed early and then I would get fired."

"That's ridiculous," he told her, "It's not like your boss gives a damn anyways, he leaves you to do all the managerial stuff that he should be doing."

"That's because he's so dumb that he doesn't know how to do it," she said to him, "You see, me on the other hand, I learnt what he should be doing within a week."

"Then why's he the manager?" He asked her.

"I have no idea," she admitted, "I'm guessing because he has a boyish charm that the owner liked and because he's really good looking." She turned around and he arched his eyebrow up. He cleared his throat and she turned back around to look at him, "What?" She shrugged.

"Did you just say that he was really good looking?" He asked jealously.

"Yeah," she shrugged again, "What's wrong with that? I was just telling the truth."

"Santana," he said to her, "Don't you get it?"

"Get what?" She said to him oblivious to what he was talking about.

"You've just told me that you're boss was really good looking," he said to her jealously.

"Are you jealous?" She asked with a smile, realising what was going on.

"No," he lied, "Of course I'm not jealous."

"Oh my god," she smiled, "You're jealous. Oh my god, I've never seen that trait on you before."

"All right fine," he admitted, "I'm jealous, but what guy wouldn't be jealous when his girlfriend tells him that her boss is really good looking?"

She walked around to him and tapped him on the arm, "Hey," she said to him. He stood up straight and turned his body towards her uncomfortably, she stepped towards him and stood up on her tip toes, she wrapped her arms around him and looked at him. "Look at me," she said to him softly, he turned his head to look into her eyes. "I love you," she told him, "I'm in love with you and yeah, so what if he's really good looking, he's nothing compared to you."

"Really?" He said with a small smile.

"Yes," she smiled at him, "Because he might be really good looking, and I mean seriously good looking, he's like so good looking that he has a ping when he smiles-"

"Santana," he interrupted, "Focus, you're not helping the situation here."

"Right," she said to him, "Sorry. What I was trying to say is that even though he's really good looking, he's not smoking hot like you."

"Really?" He smiled.

"Yes, really," she reassured him, "And besides, he's a dumb, you know what, and I've heard that he's terrible in bed. You on the other hand, mister, you're incredible and that was your first time."

"Yeah," he smiled smugly, "Well, there is that."

She giggled. "So," she said to him shaking her head slightly, "Don't get jealous about him because there's nothing that you should be jealous about, seriously, there isn't. I love you and I love you more than anything." He smiled at her as he felt proud of what she'd just said to him. "And you're not just a pretty face," she added, "You're more than that, you've got brains and you've got balls too."

"Yeah," he said smugly, "I do have them too." She giggled at him and shook her head, she leaned up and pecked his lips softly. "Right," he said to her, "I need to use the bathroom but I'll be right back." He kissed her softly on the nose and pulled away from her, she smiled at him as he walked towards the bathroom. She turned on her heels and walked back around the counter to finish off cleaning the counter from the mess made earlier that day that they just seem to "forget" to clean up when she felt a vibration in the pouch of her apron. She pulled her phone out of the pocket and looked at the caller ID, it was Lieutenant Marshall, she swallowed hard, she started to become worried, he only usually called her when something bad was happening or if it had anything to do with Trey, which always usually meant bad news.

Her hands started to tremble as she clicked the answer button and placed it slowly to her ear as her hand was still trembling. "Hello," she said nervously, "What do I owe you the pleasure of?"

"Santana," he said as he tried to keep calm, "I have some news to tell you. Are you sitting down?"

"No," she said to him quickly, "No, I'm not sitting down and I don't want to sit down because I know that you're gonna tell me something bad."

"Santana," he sighed, "I do have some bad news about Trey but I don't want you to panic."

"Don't want me to panic," she replied franticly, "Don't want me to panic? I'm sorry, Lieutenant Marshall, but I think that I'm gonna panic when someone tells me that it's bad news about Trey, so don't you dare tell me to not panic."

"Santana," he said to her again, "Please, calm down, I can't tell you if you're frantic."

"Just tell me already," she said to him quickly, "I need to know what's going on right now, so tell me what's going on."

"It's Trey," he told her.

"Yeah," she snapped at him, "I already know that, so tell me something more than that."

"You know I told you that he wouldn't be coming out of prison for a year the last time I called you?" He said to her.

"Yeah," she said quickly, "Just get to the point already."

"He's out, Santana," he told her, "He's out of jail and I'm sorry, but you're not safe."

"What are you talking about?" She asked him frantically, "You said that I would be safe, and what about the restraining order I have out on him? Can't that protect me?"

"No," he said to her, "Because there's something that we have to tell you. He wasn't over you whilst he was still in jail, one of the officers informed me that he had pictures of you all over his cell wall."

"What?!" She screamed and with that Sebastian shot out of the bathroom still zipping up his jeans zipper, he looked at her with a panic look on his face, his eyes wide open and worried about her.

"What?" He asked quickly, "What's going on?"

"It's Trey," she told him, "He's out of jail." She heard the voice of Lieutenant Marshall and she spoke back to him, "No, she said to him, "I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to my boyfriend who knows everything about this. Lieutenant Marshall, please, can't you get us protection?"

"I can have an officer escort you," Lieutenant Marshall told her, "But that's all I can do, there's nothing that I can do, I know that you have a restraining order on him but that's not gonna stop him."

"Then you can arrest him," she told him quickly, "I know that you can. My boyfriend told me that you can and he knows that because his dad is a States Attorney, he knows law stuff because he was brought up on it, so I think he knows what he's talking about."

"Yeah," he said to her, "He can do that but I'm just saying that you're not safe because you're not, he's a freak, Santana, we know that, I just wanted to let you know."

"Well," she said frantically, "Get a cop here right now because I want protection, and I want protection for my boyfriend because if he's still obsessed with me then he's not safe either."

"Okay," he said to her, "Where are you right now?"

"I'm at work," she said to him quickly, "I'm at the Lima Bean."

"I'll have one of my officers there," he said to her, "You'll be protected, but you're still not safe, I have to tell you that."

"Great," she said, "Just great, thanks for all of your help." She hung up the phone and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Sebastian," she said with emotion in her voice, a lump was building up in her throat, "He's out, he's out and he's coming to get me. My restraining order means squat because they can't protect me if he comes near me. This law sucks in Lima, it absolutely sucks."

Sebastian rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her, he embraced her in his arms and kissed her on the top of her head. "It's okay," he said trying to reassure her, "The cops will protect you because they have to and you have to know that I'm gonna be here for you and I'm not scared."

"You should be," she told him, "He's a freak, he has pictures of me all over his cell wall and he's gonna come and get me, he most probably thinks that we're still together even though I told him that we were over, he's obsessed with me, Sebastian, and he's gonna get me, he's gonna get me."

"No," he said holding her tight in his arms, "He's not gonna get you because as much as the cops say you're not safe, you are, because you have me and even though I'm not as tough as him, I'll protect you with everything that I've got and I have something more than he does."

"And what's that?" She said with a shaky voice, "Money, because I'm not being funny or nothing but you can't flash your cash at him and hope for the best. It doesn't work like that."

"No," he said to her, "I have you, I'm not obsessed with you, I'm in love with you and I would do anything to protect you, even if it means getting hurt, yeah, I said that I was afraid before but now, I'm not afraid, I'm your boyfriend and I'm gonna protect you with my life. You can count on it." He kissed her on the top of her head once more and held her tighter in his arms.

He meant what he said, he was going to protect her with his life, but there was just one problem, Santana didn't want him to, of course she wanted him to protect her because that's what boyfriends are supposed to do but she didn't want him to protect her from him because she knew the outcome of that, he would lose his life because she knew Trey, he didn't, and she knew he would be willing to do anything to get what he wanted, that's including her and that's what scared her the most, losing Sebastian.


	18. Stop Pushing Me Away

It was later that evening when Santana was sitting on the end of her bed thinking about what Lieutenant Marshall had told her early about Trey. She was terrified, '_what if he came back for her? What if he came back and hurt the people she loved? What if he hurt Sebastian?' _She couldn't have that, he was the one person that actually made her happy, he made her feel like she was a better person and he loved her with flaws and all. But she couldn't allow him to get hurt. She couldn't allow Trey to really hurt him because that's what he would do to him if he found out that she was dating him. She had to push him away, not for her sake but for his.

Sebastian walked through the door holding two cups of coffee in his hands, he kicked the door behind him and headed over to her.

"I just gave the cops outside in the cop car a cup of coffee," he told her, "We wouldn't want them to get cold out there, don't know what could cause." Santana turned her head away from him and looked towards the window. He looked at her with concern. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah," she lied.

"Are you sure?" He asked her as he stepped towards her, "Because you don't sound like it."

"I'm fine," she told him, "I'm absolutely fine."

"Santana," he said to her, "You don't have to lie to me." He sat down beside her but she scooted away from him. "All right," he said to her, "Now I know that you're not okay." He leaned over and placed the coffees down on her drawers.

"Please," she said to him with her head still turned away from him, "Can you not."

"Can I not what?" He asked her, "Santana, I thought that we said that we're not gonna lie to one another anymore."

"I'm not lying to you," she lied again.

"And there you go again," he said throwing his arm up in the dramatically and angrily, "You're lying to me again. Why are you doing this?"

"Because I don't want you here," she snapped at him as she snapped her head towards him. "I don't want you here. I don't want you anywhere near me!"

"What?" He said with confusion with an arched eyebrow.

"You heard me!" She shouted at him, "I want you to go! I want you to leave me alone! I don't want you anywhere near me!"

"What are you doing?" He said with furrowed eyebrows.

"Don't you get it?!" She shouted at him, "I don't want you anywhere near me! I want you to go! I want you to leave me alone! I don't want to be with you!"

"Santana, stop it," he said to her shaking his head, "Stop it right now."

"Stop what?!" She shouted at him as she shot up, "What should I stop?"

"Stop trying to push me away," he told her, "Because I know that's what you're trying to do. You're trying to push me away because you don't want me to get hurt by Trey, am I right?"

"No," she lied, "You couldn't be more further from the truth."

"Right," he said with an unconvinced smirk as he stood up to face her, "You can lie to me and tell me that you're not pushing me away but you are, you're trying to push me away because you're afraid that I'll get hurt by Trey, but you know what, I don't care."

"What?" She said to him with furrowed eyebrows, "You don't care that you get hurt?"

"No," he said shaking his head, "I don't care, because there is no way that I'm leaving you on your own, not now, not ever."

"Are you stupid?" She shouted in his face.

"No," he shouted back, "I'm not stupid, I'm actually very clever actually and that's why I've clicked onto what you're doing, and also because I know you, and I know exactly what you're doing so don't pretend that it's not."

"Don't you dare shout in my face," she shouted as she stepped closer to him.

"I think that I will," he shouted as he took a step closer to her. "I think I'll shout even more in your face because this is the only way that seems to get through to you. I don't give a damn if you think that pushing me away is the best, I don't care, I'm not leaving, you can try and push me away all you want but there is no way that I'm leaving. Not now, definitely not now."

"Why are you making this so hard?" She said loudly, "Why won't you just leave?"

"Because I love you, Santana," he said loudly, "I'm madly in love with you and when you're in love with somebody and you know that they're in distress they stay with them, they try to protect them, they do everything in their power protect them even if they know that they can't."

"Exactly," she said to him, "You can't protect me, not from him, he'll kill you, don't you understand that?"

"I don't care," he shrugged, "I don't care if he tries to kill me, that's still not gonna stop me from being with you."

"You really are stupid," she told him, "Aren't you?"

"If it means being in love with you calls me stupid," he said to her, "Then yeah, I am stupid but I don't give a damn because I love you so much and there's nothing that you can do that'll stop me from loving you." She shook her head and looked away from him. "Santana," he continued, "I told you that I'm gonna stick by you through all of this, yeah, I get it, he's a freak and he's still madly in love with you, well, I say love it's more along the lines of obsession, but still, I'm staying and that's final."

"What would you be willing to do to be with me?" She asked him with her head to the side still.

"What?" He asked her with confusion.

She turned her head and looked at him, "I said," she said snidely, "What would you be willing to do to be with me?"

"Are you serious?" He asked her.

"Just answer the question," she told him.

"All right," he said to her, "Everything, I would be willing to do everything to be with you."

"Would you kill to be with me?" She asked him.

"No," he said to her, "Of course not, I would never stoop so low to do that."

"Well," she said to him, "That's exactly what he's gonna do to you. He will kill you in order to get to me, he would kill you to have me because he knows that if he kills you then he has me because I'll tell him not to kill you because I love you and I would do anything to stop him from killing you. So, do you get it now?"

"No," he said shaking his head with a smile of bemusement, "No, I don't get it, and you wanna know why? Because I thought that you loved me."

"I do," she told him, "Why do you think that I'm doing this?"

"Because you're scared," he said to her.

"Of course I'm scared," she screamed, "I'm scared of losing you, I'm scared that he'll hurt you, I'm scared that he'll kill you so that he can have me, I'm scared of him." Emotion starting building up in her throat and tears formed in her eyes. Sebastian noticed that and stepped towards her, she placed her hand in front of her indicating him to stop and she shook her head. "No," she said to him, "I don't want you to come close to me because then I won't be able to stop you, I won't be able to push you away."

"Santana," he said to her softly as he stepped towards her.

"No," she screamed as she stepped back, "I don't want you anywhere near me, just get the hell away from me!"

"How many times do I have to tell you," he shouted at her, "I'm not going anywhere. I don't care how many times you try to push me away, I'm not going anywhere!"

"You're crazy," she screamed with tears streaming down her face, "You're absolutely crazy."

"Fine," he said shrugging his shoulders, "Maybe I am, but I'm still not going anywhere, so stop acting stupid and let me hold you."

"No," she screamed at him again, "You don't get it!"

"Are you stupid?!" He shouted at her and pointed to his chest, "I'm the only frickin' person that does get you. I'm the only frickin' person who gets this whole situation and I'm still sticking put because I don't give a damn about me, all I give a damn about is you! Don't you get that?!"

She shook her head and looked down at the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks and splashing on her rug underneath her feet. "Please," she whispered, "Please, just go."

"No," he said softly as he stepped towards her, "I'm not going anywhere and you can push me away all that you want but that doesn't mean that I'm going anywhere." He stepped towards her again but this time she didn't move an inch, she stayed put on the same spot. "I love you more than anything, Santana," he said to her, "And I'm staying here with you." He took another step towards her, she still stayed in the same spot shaking her drooped head at ground, he then took another step towards her and reached out to her, he grabbed the sides of her arms softly and embraced her in his arms. She didn't resist, she didn't push him away because as much as she didn't want him to get hurt, as much as she didn't want anything bad to happen to him, she couldn't help but be with him, she couldn't help but have his arms wrapped around her. She wrapped her arms around his torso and cried softly into his chest, his hand reached up to the back of her head and stroked her hair softly.

"I know that you're scared," he whispered, "But you're not the only one. I'm scared. I'm terrified but that just makes me want to be around you more because I don't want you to be alone. I don't care if I'm in danger because if I leave that means you're in danger on your own and that's something that I won't allow."

"You're so stupid," she cried softly.

"Maybe I am," he whispered, "Maybe I'm a complete moron for putting my life on the line, but I guess that's what people do when they're in love, if I wasn't in love with you then I would've probably done a runner and left you to be alone with this, but I am in love with you which means that I'm not going anywhere, you hear me?"

"I hear you," she whispered through her tears and nodded into his chest.

"Besides," he said to her, "We've got a bunch of cops outside of your house, front and back which means there's no way of him getting in."

"That means squat," she said to him as she pulled away from him slightly to look up at him, "He went to jail because of his drug dealing, he beat people up if they didn't pay the bill and he put most of them in hospital fighting for their lives. Just because those people out there are cops, doesn't mean it'll stop him from trying to be with me."

"They have guns," he said to her, "I think they're pretty safe."

"That's not good enough," she told him as she pulled away from him, she walked towards the door and he looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Where are you going?" He asked her with confusion.

"I'm getting myself a gun," she said bluntly as she opened the door of her bedroom. He jogged towards her.

"Santana," he said to her, "You can't have a gun, you're too young and besides, you don't have a licence for one and I'm pretty sure that you won't be able to get one for it."

She turned around and looked at him, "Well," she said to him, "It's a pretty good damn thing that my dad is, isn't it?"

Sebastian looked at her with shock, she shrugged her shoulders and walked out of her bedroom door, and she headed towards her parent's bedroom, who were sitting downstairs in their living room, they were unable to work due to Trey's release and the police wanted them to be protected and there was no way that they could work at a time like this. Sebastian chased her into her parent's bedroom.

"Santana," he whispered, "You can't take your dad's gun, if you shoot him you'll go to jail and I'm not gonna allow that."

"I won't go to jail if it's self defence," she whispered back, "If he comes near me and tries to hurt either one of us then I have the right to shoot him because they know that he's after me and there's a chance he could be after you too because he might've heard it from his gang members. So, I can shoot him that way, I won't kill him, not unless he tries to kill either one of us or my parents, then I'll kill him but then it will be in self defence. Self defence isn't murder, it's not a crime if I'm trying to protect myself."

"Okay, Santana," he whispered to her as he stepped towards her quickly, "You've been watching way to many movies, especially Enough because I'm pretty much you've just directed quoted from it."

"Whatever," she whispered, "It's still the truth and you should know that being the son of a State's Attorney and learning to become a lawyer yourself."

"All right, fine," he admitted, "It's true that you can't go to jail for murder but if they find out that this was planned then you will go to jail for it and I'll go with you because I'd be an accomplice, and I don't want to sound rude but I don't want to go to jail, I want a life. A life with you. So, think about it, yeah?"

"I already have," she said to him, "I'm gonna have protection with my dad's gun and if Trey thinks about coming anywhere near me, you, or my parents and tries to attack us then the bullet is gonna go right through him."

"I'm not gonna be able to stop you, am I?" He asked with a sigh.

"No," she said shaking her head, "I'm not gonna have that thing come anywhere near the people that I love, and there is no way that I'm gonna allow him to hurt any one of us. Trey tries to attack either one of us or my parents, I'll be defending myself and I won't go to jail and neither will you."

It didn't matter what Sebastian thought, her mind was made up and she was gonna shoot him if he came near anybody that she loved, she knew that the police outside weren't enough, she needed more protection and if that meant killing the guy that put her life in danger then so be it. Self defence wasn't murder, she wasn't going to kill him if he didn't attack anybody that she loved but she would if he was going to kill one of them. She knew what he was like and if he had his mind set on something then he was going to do anything in order to get it, and that would include murder.


	19. Please, Please Don't Hurt Me

Nights had passed and there was still no sign of Trey. The cops were still parked outside of her house drinking coffee and having their guns attached to the side of them. Santana lay on her bed, her eyes bloodshot and dark circles were underneath her eyes, not once in the past few days had she slept a wink, she couldn't sleep, not with him out and her life in jeopardy, and those that she cared about were in danger too. Sebastian still lay beside her with his arm wrapped around her, his chest pressed up against her back and his head close to her, his eyes were closed and his breathing was soft and slowly. Her hand was placed underneath the pillow which lay her father's gun that she'd stolen to keep herself protected. There was a noise outside and she shot up quickly, grabbing the gun and holding it up, her hands were trembling and her breathing became heavy.

"What, what, what?" Sebastian said sleepily as he shot up, "What's wrong?"

"I heard a noise," she said to him still holding the gun up with trembling hands. Sebastian looked around sleepily and saw that there was nothing in the room, he couldn't hear a noise and he looked back at her with one of his eyes squinting.

"It was nothing," he said to her sleepily, he reached over to the gun to take it off her, "Put the gun down and come back to sleep."

"No," she said to him, "I heard a noise. What if he's gotten passed the cops? What if he's actually killed the cops?" She stood up quickly and rushed over to the window, she looked out of the window and looked towards the cop car that was parked outside of her house. She couldn't see them moving, they weren't moving, _why weren't they moving?_ Sebastian stood up slowly and walked over to her, he gazed out of the window and saw the cops in the cop car.

"They're okay," he whispered to her, "They're still there."

"They're not moving," she said in a panic, "They're not moving, why aren't they moving?"

"They're moving," he told her, he pointed to the car as he noticed one of the cops moving, "You see, he's moving, you have nothing to be worried about."

She turned around slowly and looked at him. "I'm so sorry," she whispered with emotion in her voice, "I'm so sorry that I did that. I just can't help it. I know him and I know what he would be willing to do. I've seen what he's done to people in order to get what he wants."

"And I get that," he said to her softly, "I get that more than anybody because I'm the only person that gets you, so I understand you more than anybody. So, yeah, I get it that you're scared but you're safe. He's not here. He's not coming for you, not now."

"I'm still sleeping with the damn gun," she told him.

"And you do that," he said to her, "You do that if it makes you feel any better."

"It does," she told him, "It makes me feel a whole lot better."

"Well then you sleep with it," he said to her, "But you've gotta sleep. You haven't slept in days."

"I've had little sleeps," she admitted.

"That's not good enough," he said to her, "Your eyes are telling me that you need more than that, they're bloodshot and they've got dark circles under them. So, let's get some sleep and let the cops deal with him, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded, "I'm just gonna get myself a glass of water, my throats a little dry."

"You want me to go and get it for you?" He asked her.

"No," she said shaking her head, "I'll be okay."

"I'll be here when you come back," he said to her softly, "I promise."

He gave her a soft smile and she returned him with small smile and nodded at him, he leaned towards her and kissed her forehead softly. She gave him a quick smile and walked passed him, she walked towards the door and opened it quietly as it was the middle of the night and she didn't want to wake her parents up. She stepped out of her bedroom and closed the door behind her, she headed down the stairs and walked into the kitchen as she walked through the kitchen she looked around making sure that there wasn't anybody in there, the coast was clear so she stepped towards the cupboard reaching up for a glass, she grabbed it and closed the cupboard door behind her, she stepped over to the sink and turned on the cold tap, placing her glass underneath the cold water she allowed it to fill up half way before she turned off the tap. She took a slip and exhaled softly whilst shaking her head.

"This is stupid, Santana," she said softly to herself, "The cops wouldn't allow him to come for you." She shook her head again and smiled to herself with embarrassment. "You're so stupid," she told herself again. As she shook her head once more she pushed away from the counter and headed towards the hallway and was about to step on the first step of the stairs when she heard a creaking noise coming from the living area. She frowned and slowly crept towards the living area, she peered her head around the door to find nothing but darkness, there was nobody in the living area, she shook her head again with a smile.

"You've gotta stop doing this to yourself," she whispered to herself again. She shook her head again and was about to turn around when a cold hand clasped around her mouth and a force pulled her backwards, she tried to scream but the hand that covered her mouth wouldn't allow her to scream. The warmth of breathing brushed against her ear, her eyes widened and tried to scream but nothing was now coming out of her mouth, her vocal cords wouldn't function because she knew exactly who it was.

Trey.

"Miss me, Santana," he whispered into her ear. Her eyes widened more but no sound came out of her mouth, she was terrified. "I always knew how to render you speechless," he whispered again, "I told you that I would come back for you, baby, I'm here and I'm not gonna leave you again."

Her eyes started to gloss over, tears were building up in her eyes and one escaped but she closed her eyes before anymore could escape from her eyes because she knew that if he saw her crying then he would ask questions and that was something that she didn't want to do.

"We're gonna walk over to the sofa," he whispered, "And we're gonna talk but you have to promise me that you won't wake anybody up because apparently I'm not supposed to be around you, okay?" She nodded and he pushed her softly in the back to push her over to the sofa, his hand still placed over her mouth, they both walked over to the sofa and sat down on it together. "I'm gonna remove my hand now," he whispered again, "But you have to promise me that you won't scream, okay?" She nodded once more and he removed his hand and tilted his head at her. She closed her eyes once more before another tear would trickle down her cheeks.

"Why aren't I allowed to be around you?" He asked her, "I thought that we loved one another?"

"We broke up," she whispered softly, "I came to see you in jail and I told you that we're over."

"But I thought that we could be together after I got out," he said to her, "We're meant to be together after all."

"No," she said shaking her head, "We're not. We broke up, we're over."

"But you broke up with me because I was in jail," he said to her, "But I'm out of jail now so that means we can be together."

"We can't," she said shaking her head again, "I'm moving away soon and I don't do long distance relationships."

"Then I'll move with you," he said to her as he moved towards her, "I'll move away with you so we can be together then."

"No," she said to him, "We can't, don't you understand that, we're over, we can't be together."

"You've moved on with somebody else, haven't you," he said to her with anger in his voice.

"No, of course not," she lied, "I haven't moved on, I'm single and that's how I want to be."

"Don't lie to me!" He said angrily through his teeth, "You've always been lying to me, all the time and I'm sick and tired of you lying to me, you stupid bitch!" He smacked her across the face with the back of his hand which caused Santana to fall to the ground with the pressure. All of her hair fell over her face and she didn't look at him, she screamed slightly as she hit the floor. He stood up and rushed over to her, he grabbed her t-shirt by the straps and pulled her towards his face. "Now," he said in her face angrily, "I didn't want to have to do that but you pushed me to do it." He pushed her hair off her face and pulled her closer to him. She still didn't look at him and this angered him more, he grabbed her chin hard turning her face towards him. "Look at me when I'm talking to you," he said to her angrily and as she faced him she spat in his face which caused him to wipe his face, she kicked him in the kneecaps and pushed herself away from him, he released her and held onto his kneecaps. She stood up and rushed towards the kitchen through the back way. He stood up quickly and rushed towards the kitchen through the front way and met her in the middle. She was breathing heavily.

"Give it up, Santana," he said to her, "There's no way that you can go. I've bolted the house up tight and there's no way that you're leaving here. You're mine and there's nothing that you can do about it."

She looked to the side and noticed Sebastian standing by the door, he placed his finger on his lip indicating her to keep quiet and not give him away, she looked back at Trey and shook her head. "You think that I love you," she told him, "I hate your guts. I wish you were dead."

"You don't mean that," he said to her.

"Oh believe me," she said to him, "I do, I hate your guts so much and I wish that you were dead. I wish it was you in hospital and not the guy that you beat up because at least then I could finally get rid of your ass."

"You bitch!" He said to her angrily, "You think that what I did to that guy was bad, you haven't seen the worst of me yet."

"So what are you waiting for?" She asked him, "Do your worst, come on, I want to see it, come and do it to me, right now. I dare you."

"My pleasure," he said to her, he turned around quickly and punched Sebastian in the gut which sent him flying to the ground. She screamed and rushed towards him, Trey turned back around and looked at her. "Come any closer and your boyfriends dead." She stood still as tears streaming down her face.

"Please, please," she said with emotion in her voice, "Please don't hurt him."

"So," he said to her, "This is the guy that you've moved on with," he looked at him and looked at her, "He's not your type, he's a pretty boy. I'm your type."

"No, you're not," she screamed, "I hate you!"

"Wrong answer," he said as he turned around kicked Sebastian in the stomach and he coughed as he winded him, she screamed once more and he carried on kicking him in the stomach, she looked around and noticed a set of knives beside her in the block, she reached for it and grabbed it, she rushed towards him brandishing the knife at him but Trey turned around in time and pushed her over knocking the knife out of her hand. Santana flew across the floor and banged her head against the floor causing her vision to become blurry and unfocused. Trey stepped over to her and bent down in front of her, he leaned down and grabbed her hair tightly almost pulling it from the roots. She winced in pain but couldn't focus on him, she tried to pushing him but every time would miss as she saw double vision. He leaned back and grabbed the knife from the ground and held it in front of her.

"Now, now, Santana," he said to her, "What kind of way is that for a girl to behave?" She carried on trying to hit but not one of her hits would touch him. "Now, you're gonna be a good little girl as I'm gonna finish off your boyfriend."

"No, no, no, no," she said to him, "Please, please, don't hurt him."

"I think he means a lot to you," he said to her, "I bet you even love him, don't you?"

"Yeah," she admitted, "I do love him something that you don't."

"I'll love you more than anything," he said to her, "I'll love you more than anybody and there's nothing that I wouldn't do to be with you."

"How much do you love me?" She asked him as she saw a blurry image of Sebastian in the background as he slowly crawled towards the both of them.

"I'll love you more than anybody else would love you," he told her.

"Well I hate you," she shouted in his face, "I hate you!"

"You bitch!" He yelled and he raised the knife up in the air and he was about to stab her when Sebastian shot him through the chest, blood splattering across her face, she was unable to scream with shock. Trey dropped the knife to the ground and fell on top of her, she pushed him off her rolling him onto his back. Sebastian rushed over to her with his hand clutching his painful stomach, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up and she wrapped her arms around him, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"It's okay," he whispered, "It's over, you're safe now."

She cried into his chest and held onto him tightly. Sebastian had killed him but only because he was about to kill her, it was self defence and everybody would know that. He had heard the sound from the bedroom and grabbed the gun from the bed and headed his way down there but he had a plan, he wasn't going to use it unless it was necessary so he hid it in his belt in the back so Trey wouldn't see the gun. He may have said to her that he would never kill for her but when he saw the love of his life in danger and about to be killed by the man who was obsessed with her he wasn't going to allow that, he had to shoot him, he promised that he would protect her and that's exactly what he did, he was protecting her.


	20. It's All Over

Trey was dead. Sebastian shot him through the chest but it was self defence, the guy was going to murder his girlfriend and he wasn't going to stand back and watch it happen. Santana was sitting in the living room with splatters of Trey's blood over her face and on her neck, she sat between both her mother and her father as they had their arms wrapped around her. Lieutenant Marshall stood in front of them holding a notepad in his hand and pen in the other.

"So," he spoke, "Tell me exactly what happened tonight?"

"I already told you," Santana told him with annoyance, "I came down the stairs to grab myself a glass of water and I heard a noise, next minute, Trey's hand was around my mouth and he took me onto the sofa, he was talking to me and he smacked me across the face, the force of the slap caused me to fly onto the ground."

"But what happened after that?" He questioned her as he jotted everything down on his notepad.

"I spat in his face," she informed him, "I then rushed into the kitchen through the back but he came through the front and blocked me off."

"Why didn't you leave through the back door?" He asked her.

"Because he'd bolted the door shut," he told him, "I couldn't leave through the back, the only way that I could leave was through the front door but I couldn't to the front door because he was blocking it."

"Then why didn't you call for the cops outside?" He questioned her as he carried on noting down what she was saying.

"Because if I did then he would've killed me," she blurted out angrily, "He would've killed me right there but because I didn't shout I didn't get killed right there."

"And why didn't you hear the noise?" He asked both of her parents, "Because Sebastian heard it, why didn't you hear it?"

"Because I sleep like the dead," Mr Lopez informed him, "I always have done and so has my wife. Because we work hard jobs it tires us out."

"I work a hard job," he informed him, "But I'm pretty sure I would've heard the noise."

"Are you insinuating that my daughter planned all of this?" Mrs Lopez questioned him, "Because Santana would've never done that, she would never plan all of this."

"I'm not saying that she did," he informed them, "But if she did then it wouldn't be self defence, it would be murder."

"Look," Santana snapped, "I didn't plan this, I didn't plan for him to come into my house and try to kill me. I came down the stairs because I was awoken by a noise, Sebastian woke up too and told me that it was nothing. I started panicking because I thought that he was breaking into the house. Sebastian told me that it was nothing and that I should go back to bed. But I needed a glass of water so I went downstairs and that's where he attacked me. I didn't plan any of this, I would never plan anything of this."

"I'm just saying that-" Lieutenant Marshall added.

"No," she interrupted, "You're trying to say that we both murdered him when we didn't. It was self defence. You see this blood?" She asked him as she pointed to it, "This is from him, after he had a knife to me, he was about to stab me. He had already attacked Sebastian beforehand, and I went to protect Sebastian by brandishing a knife at him, not to kill him but to hurt him so that he would get away from Sebastian because I thought that he was going to kill him. But he turned around and pushed me so hard that I flew across the floor, smacking my head on the breakfast bar causing me to have blurry vision. He then picked up the knife and jumped on top of me."

"Then why didn't you try to fight him off?" He questioned her.

"You don't think that I didn't?" She asked him, "I tried, I tried hitting him, punching him and whacking him in places that would hurt him but I couldn't see because my vision was impaired because I'd whacked my head."

"Then how do you know that he was going to kill you with the knife?" He questioned her.

"Because even with blurry vision," she told him, "I know what a knife looks like and I know when somebody is going to stab me, and besides, Sebastian had seen it too. Go and ask him about it."

"One of my officers already is," he informed her.

"Sebastian didn't murder him," she yelled, "He didn't murder him, I didn't murder him, it was self defence. He was going to kill me and he was going to kill Sebastian if I didn't interfere. Have you not see all of the bruises on his stomach? Have you not see his face? He kicked the crap out of him and almost killed him if I hadn't stepped in. And he would've killed me if Sebastian hadn't stepped in."

"That's another question I have to ask," Lieutenant Marshall queried, "Where did he get the gun from?"

"It's my gun," Mr Lopez told him, "I have a licence for it, you can check if you like."

"But why did he have it?" He asked him, "Because if it was your gun then why did Sebastian have it?"

"Because I don't keep it a secret of where my gun is," Mr Lopez told him, "I tell the people I trust where I keep the gun and I trust that boy in there, and I can tell you something, he is no murderer. His father is a States Attorney and he's going to Harvard Law School when he graduates to become a lawyer."

"That might be all fine and dandy," Lieutenant Marshall said, "But that doesn't mean that he can't be a murderer."

"He didn't kill him," she screamed, "Okay, yeah, he killed him but he didn't murder him, he shot him because he was going to kill me."

"Answer me this, Lieutenant Marshall," Mrs Lopez stepped in, "If your life was in danger or if the life of somebody that you cared about was in danger and they were about to be killed, you tell me, would you not shoot somebody in order to stop them from being murdered?"

"As a cop," he replied, "I would act differently."

"So," she asked him, "If you were in a house and your wife was being attacked by somebody and they were on the brink of murdering her, you wouldn't brandish your gun at them to stop them from murdering her?"

"Well, I," he stuttered.

"That's what I thought," she nodded, "And that's exactly what that boy in there was doing. He was protecting the girl that he loved, he was trying to stop that thing that you're trying to protect who tried killing my daughter, from killing my daughter."

"I-uh," he stuttered again.

"My daughter is alive because of that boy in there," she informed him, "The guy may be dead but he was trying to kill him and my daughter and because of his bravery, my daughter is still with us. So, you carry on trying to protect a piece of scum that has been in and out of jail, but I'm gonna do everything in my power to protect that boy in there because he didn't nothing but try and save my daughter from being killed. That's all he did."

"That'll be all for now," he nodded and slapped shut his notepad clipping the pen onto the binder at the top. "But I may have to call you in for more questioning?"

"About what?" She asked angrily, "I've already told you everything. The guy tried to kill me. He broke into my house for once. My back door was locked but he got in and he attacked me, he tried to kill me, he tried to kill Sebastian, end of questioning, that's all there is to tell you."

"I still might need to call you in," he informed her as he nodded at all of them before exiting the living area, he nodded at all of the officers in the kitchen with Sebastian and they all exited through the front door. Santana stood up quickly and rushed into the kitchen, she jumped on him and wrapped her arms around him, he winced in pain with his teeth clenching together.

"Ow, ow, ow," he winced, "It still hurts."

"Sorry," she apologised as she stepped away from him, she placed her hand on his arm softly, "Are you okay?"

"A part from the pain in my gut," he replied, "Yeah, I should be okay."

"I should take you to the hospital," she informed him, "There could be internal damage, he did kick you really hard."

"We should get you to the hospital too," he told her, "You really hit your head on the breakfast bar. You could have concussion."

"I'll get my dad to take us," she told him, "What did they say to you?"

"They just kept asking me questions," he replied, "They asked me where I got the gun from so I told them that it was your dad's gun and when I heard a noise I just grabbed it for protection."

"You didn't say where you got it from," she asked him, "Did you?"

"I said a drawer," he informed her, "I said that your dad informed me on where it was because he trusted me."

"Good," she sighed with relief, "That's what my dad told them too."

"Well," he said to her, "That's a good thing then. I can't believe I lied to the cops about where I got the gun from, that's one thing that a lawyer should never do, well, unless he's defending the suspect."

"Well," she said to him, "We couldn't tell them that I took it and placed it under my pillow, then they would think that I had this all planned out, which I didn't, I didn't want to kill the guy, I just wanted to hurt him."

"I didn't mean to kill him either," he admitted, "But I did, I couldn't stand up straight and I swaying from side to side because of the pain, I was only meant to shoot him in the shoulder but I swayed to the side as I hit the trigger and the bullet pierced his back killing him."

"But it doesn't matter," she informed him, "You were protecting me, it was self defence. It wasn't murder."

"I don't want to go to jail," he cried, "I don't want to go to jail."

"And you're not," she told him as she took a step closer to him placing both of her hands on his arms softly, "You were protecting me and Lieutenant Marshall knows that, and I know that I started shouting at him but I know that he knows that we were only protecting each other, that was going to kill me, you were protecting me."

"I'm just so scared," he whispered, "I've never killed anybody before."

"You were saving my life," she reassured him, "You didn't murder him, you were protecting me, he was going to kill me and he was going to kill you too. Self defence is not murder."

"I know but-" he said to her.

"No," she interrupted and placed her hand on his cheek softly, "No buts, you weren't murdering him, you accidently killed him because you shot him trying to stop him from killing me. That's it. Come here." She wrapped her arms softly around his neck and held him in her arms, he too embraced her by wrapping his arms around her, he sighed softly and placed his forehead against her shoulder.

Trey was dead. He didn't mean to kill him, he just wanted to hurt him and stop him from trying to murder his girlfriend. He was doing what any other human would've done. It's in your human nature to protect the people that you love, she knew that, he knew that, her parents knew that and even Lieutenant Marshall knew that because she knew that deep down inside he would do the same thing if the people that he loved were in danger.

Trey was dead. And it was the end, it was finally the end of things. She was safe now. It was all over and nobody was going to hurt them anymore. They could have their happily ever after that they've always wanted because he was now out of the picture. Her past was again the past and she could finally move on with her life.


End file.
